


Days and Nights

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Series: Meeting Like This [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Expanded Universe, F/M, Prompt Fic, The Courtship of Princess Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events from The Courtship of Princess Leia with an established Fett/Leia relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Senate

_A few months back, **Madyellowduck**  on ff.net sent in the suggestion to cover some of the events from The Courtship of Princess Leia_ _with a Fett/Leia relationship. My initial reaction was more or less "Ha ha, that would be hilarious…" but the idea stuck with me. I dug out my old copy of COPL and started reading. Fingers crossed that this works!_

* * *

 

"And now...we take a moment to recognize the newest members of the Republic Senate." As Mon Mothma read each name, the representatives stepped into their repulsor pods and began a slow orbit of the Senate chamber. After what seemed like an eternity she said, "Leia Organa...Mandalore system," and Leia stepped forward.

Two of her senatorial guard went with her. The young intern waiting to guide her to her pod was forced to scramble back, gaping at their sleek armor and Mandalorian helmets. Leia didn't need his help anyway. She stepped into the pod unassisted and the guards remained at the platform. Two more were on surveillance, prowling the shadows and watching for trouble.

The first time Leia entered this chamber as a Senator, she was sixteen-year old princess, a representative of Alderaan, known to everyone as Bail Organa's daughter. Now, nearly seven years later she was reborn into their ranks, the same woman but not the same at all. A rebel, the representative of a mercenary culture, the daughter of a Sith Lord. Her achievements and her burdens, worn openly, without shame or excuse.

It felt better than she could have possibly imagined.

When the repulsor pod completed its circle, she stepped off into her brother's waiting arms. There was a round of applause for all of the new Senate members. Leia smiled and nodded graciously and then tucked her arm through Luke's as they exited the chamber. "I'm so glad you could be here."

"I wouldn't have missed it." He took another look at her sweeping dark gown with deep red garnets that flashed at her sleeves and throat. Matching stones adorned the combs holding her elaborate hairstyle in place. "You look like a queen, claiming her throne." He glanced over at her guards with a shadow of concern in his eyes. "Should I be concerned that you're so heavily guarded in the Senate building?"

"It was Fenn's idea. For my protection, but also as a visual reminder of who I'm representing. Wearing armor is the first part of the  _Resol'nare_ , the six actions that define a Mandalorian. The second is speaking the language, which I'm learning. The third is the ability to defend myself and my kin, the fourth is to rally to the  _Mand'alor_ 's call. The fifth is to teach these principles to my children," she gave her brother is a wry look, "admittedly not a pressing concern at the moment, but all of those things I can do and will do. Expect wear the armor. This soon...it would feel pretentious. So for now, I have my guards. Four good Mandalorians in good Mandalorian armor, all thoroughly vetted and highly recommended."

"I see. So what's next?"

"Mon Mothma is throwing me a reception after the closing. You're invited, but because I love you, I won't make you attend."

"This is your day," Luke acknowledged. "And if you want me to stay, I will. But I'd rather celebrate with you at your apartment later. Besides," he added with a bemused look around. "Chances are good you'll be completely mobbed by people sucking up to you."

"It is astonishing how many old colleagues suddenly want to have lunch and talk about old times," Leia observed dryly. "But that's politics. Believe it or not, I've missed it." She turned to address the guard on her right. "I believe I'll go inspect my new offices next."

"As you wish, Senator."

Luke leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Enjoy. I'll see you tonight."

The two guards on surveillance rejoined them, stepping silently into place as she made her way down the hall to the lift. They found her chambers easily enough. Two of the guards remained outside and two entered with her. There was a large outer chamber, designed for meetings and social gatherings. A slim Rodian female stood in the middle of the room. "Excuse me, Senator," she said with a polite bow. "I am Varka Asseryn, the head of interior design."

"Good afternoon. I'm Senator Organa."

"Yes. I know." The Rodian made a nervous gesture. "I must apologize for the unfinished state of your rooms."

"Unfinished?" Leia took a look around. The decor was simple, much more so than the rooms she had used while representing Alderaan, but she saw nothing wrong with it.

"One of my primary duties is to fashion each representative's chamber with the cultural flavor of their homeworld. To make them feel welcome, you see?" She bowed her head. "I had intended to imitate the chambers of the last Mandalorian Senate representative, Duchess Satine Kryze. But only very recently I learned that her memory is not honored among some of your people, and the pacifist faction is...extinct."

"That is true."

"So I had it all torn down. I have stitched hide bolster pillows on order, and a painting of the mythosaur beast your people hold sacred. You could have hovering displays of the traditional weapons here, and here." She gestured anxiously. "Mandalorians have big swords, do they not?"

The guards were too professional to laugh, although Leia was sure it was difficult accomplishment. "They're called  _beskad_. But blasters are more commonly used these days." She was grateful the designer had not gone any further with her revised plans. There might be animal hides on the floor and clan sigils roughed in on the walls like cave paintings.

"I will procure anything you would like, Senator. Anything at all."

"This room will serve our purposes very well," Leia answered diplomatically. "In the long run, my people will care far more about what I do in these rooms than what they look like."

The Rodian stopped just short of wiping her brow. She bowed twice more and took her leave. Leia walked into the center of the room and slowly turned around. She turned her attention to her guards. "Well?"

"The room is clean, Senator. No bugs."

"Good. Let's see the inner office next. Adira, you can stay here. Try out the settee and make sure it's Mandalorian enough."

Adira removed her helmet and ran her fingers through her short blond hair, laughing. "I'm not sure I can sit properly without some stitched hide bolster pillows."

Leia followed the other guard into the inner office, the door closing automatically behind them. Dyrk Veet was one of Boba Fett's recommendations. He was from Concordia, a good pilot, alert to danger and quick on his feet. He was also exactly the same height and build as Fett. And currently he was waiting at Leia's apartment, his position filled for the day.

Leia walked slowly around the room, taking in the sleek black desk and the one-way windows that afforded her a good view of the Coruscant skyline. After a few minutes, Fett spoke. "This one's clean as well. You'll want to install your own sensors and surveillance to make sure it stays that way."

Leia laid her hands on the smooth surface of her new desk, watching him as he examined the comm panel. The bounty hunter was quite expert at being invisible, but she hadn't anticipated his talent for assuming the role of a faceless guard. His fiercely independent nature was usually so dominant, it was almost surreal to see him stand at attention and follow her commands with a deferential "yes, Senator." Surreal and sort of interesting.

But if there were ever a day for strange feelings, this was surely it. She turned around, leaning back against the desk and gazing out at Coruscant. "I didn't know it would feel like this."

"What would?"

"Being here again, in the same place, among the same people. After everything that's happened, the war, the Darth Vader scandal...it's almost like the calm after a battle. I feel…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "...alive."

"You won. Enjoy it."

But she hadn't won it alone. She wouldn't be here it weren't for Boba Fett, and she wanted him to share in her victory celebration. Fett would be staying overnight at her apartment, but Luke would more than likely stay late and sleep on her couch, and she couldn't bring herself to have sex with the bounty hunter while her Jedi brother was nearby. The thought that he might be able to sense what they were doing was too horrifying a scenario to even contemplate, let alone risk.

But then again...they  _were_  currently alone in a room that was temporarily camera free. Leia was shocked by her own train of thought, even as a shiver of excitement that ran down her spine. Today was a day for victories, for being strong and confident and in control of her destiny. Why shouldn't she celebrate?

She pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk. "Come here."

Fett lifted his head, waiting for her clarify.

"That's an order, Commander." Leia kicked off her shoes and let them fall to the floor. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He moved slowly to stand in front of her, his obedience making her mouth dry with anticipation. "Remove your helmet."

His eyes were sharp with curiosity as he laid his helmet on the desk. She pressed the toes of her stocking-clad foot against the side of his leg, sliding easily up and down over the smooth armored plate.

One might expect that a man wouldn't be able to sense such a light touch through his armor and suit, but Leia knew better. Even if he couldn't feel it, he was aware of it and that was all that mattered. His mouth curled just slightly upward as he moved forward, but she leaned back. "Did I say you could touch me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "No."

"No,  _what_?"

"No, Senator."

She wrapped her other leg around him, rubbing her foot up and down his calf. "You will touch me," she promised. "But only when I give you permission."

He looked at her steadily for a moment, considering the game she was asking him to play. "As you wish, Senator," he said finally, his hands dropping back to his sides.

A giddy laugh of triumph bubbled up in her chest, making it hard to keep her stern exterior. "Remove your gloves," she said, and pulled his head down for a kiss, her nails pressing into the back of his neck. She pulled up her heavy skirts, baring her legs all the way up to where her silk stockings ended and guided his hands there while she sought out another kiss. His fingers tickled the insides of her thighs and she squirmed, biting back a moan of encouragement.

She was supposed to be the one in control here. She parted her legs boldly and arched a single eyebrow at him instead. "Well, Commander? Get to work."

His eyes darkened as he slid his fingers between her legs. She had on her fancy underwear today, which meant there was very little of it to get in the way. Leia closed her eyes and let her head fall back concentrating on the roughness of his breathing and her body's shameless response. Every touch fed the blaze inside of her, until she wanted to give in and beg. Desperately holding on to what little self-control she had left, she pushed his hand aside, fumbling with his belt for a second before she gave up. It was different than the one on his personal armor. "Take it off." Her fingers brushed over the hard metal codpiece.

His hands were quick, before long her fingers were wrapped around him, and her touch was neither gentle nor particularly subtle. His mouth crashed into hers, and for a moment the game was forgotten. When they separated his eyes held a heat that threatened to melt her on the spot. His voice was a low growl. "I'm going to fuck you now."

It was difficult to speak with so little air in her lungs, but she couldn't resist. "I don't recall giving you permission,  _Commander_."

Fett's hands curved around her back as he lowered his face to hers. "I  _quit_ , Senator." He grasped her hips, dragged her off the edge of the desk, spun her around and bent her over the smooth surface before she could do more than gasp. Her underwear burned her hip as it tore, but any attempt at protest was swallowed as he entered her roughly from behind, the only sound she could manage was a breathless moan of surrender. The desk was tall enough that her toes could barely touch the floor, so she hung helpless on the edge, pinned to the sleek surface by his armored body.

She felt his hand on the back of her neck and then in her hair. She would have redo it later but at the moment she couldn't possibly care. "Harder," she panted. " _More_."

The commlink on her desk buzzed, jarring her out of her lustful haze. It was Mon Mothma's code. If the Chancellor was calling here, than she already knew Leia was here. "Boba, if I don't answer-"

"Get it." He stopped moving, a harsh edge in his voice. "No visual."

"Oh my gods." She sucked in a deep breath and hit the audio button. "Hello."

"I see you found your office. Excellent. Is the commlink in working order? I don't have visual on you."

"Oh? I must have hit the wrong button."

"Well, no matter. I'm calling to tell you that the reception has been pushed back an hour."

"Oh. That's fine." Fett shifted, the slight movement still thoroughly distracting. "I'll just...stay here."

"Actually, your presence has been requested for a very important meeting."

Leia swallowed a groan. "It has?"

"Indeed. What do you know about the Hapes Consortium?"

Fett made an impatient noise and braced his hands on the desk, leaning into her.

"Leia?" Mon Mothma spoke. "Are you still there?"

He moved again, just the slightest flex of his hips. "Yes," she nearly gasped. Godsdamn it, was he doing it on purpose now? Her blood was still running hot in her veins and there was a dark, wild part of her that wanted to come straight out and say "could you excuse me, please, Chancellor? I was just about come on my new desk." Instead she bit the inside of her cheek and replied as well as she could. "I know they're very wealthy and very powerful and they haven't yet joined the Republic."

"One of their representatives is here and wishes to speak to you. With you,  _personally_."

"Why me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Mon Mothma paused. "It's crucial that we maintain good relations with them. Their support...could mean everything, Leia."

"I'll be right down," she promised and ended the call. "You bastard," she said over her shoulder, but the words had no real sting. "Let me up." He pulled out, and she rolled over awkwardly and sat up on the desk. Her underwear wasn't actually torn, but it was stretched beyond all use. "Seven hells," she remarked, shoving the remains away. "Was that really necessary?"

"This was your idea." He was still hard, but he made no plea on behalf of his own comfort. Leia often wondered what it take to make Boba Fett ask for anything. His control was so finely tuned, his defenses so complete, to see him give in, even once, would be quite an accomplishment. She reached up and touched his face with both hands before sliding her fingers down between the high collar of his suit and his throat. "We have to make this fast," she said softly and then yanked hard on the collar, pulling his face down to hers.

He gave her bruising, possessive kiss and grabbed her legs, dragging her to the edge of the desk. Within seconds he was inside of her again and his pace was merciless. Leia leaned back against the desk and put her hand down between them, driving herself to a rough, urgent climax. Her back arched, her shoulders pressing painfully into the desk's hard surface. Fett drove into her twice more and came as well.

For a brief, luxurious moment she was limp with pleasure, her breathing hard and deep, falling and rising in tempo with his. "Back to work," he rasped, straightening and offering her hand up.

Leia sighed. "Yes. Let me fix my hair."

By the time they emerged from the inner office, not a hair was out of place, but she still had to fight the flush in her cheeks when Adira stood and asked, "All finished, then?"

"Room's clean," Fett responded in a bored tone.

"Right. Where to next?"

"I have a meeting." Leia realized she hadn't even asked where the representative was waiting. "...I'll call the Chancellor's assistant on the way and find out which room."


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is presented with a surprising offer.

En route to the meeting, they passed several dignitaries who had to stop and congratulate Leia on her Senate confirmation. It was a lot of walking and stopping and walking and stopping, which Fett found tedious. Being able to step into Dyrk’s armor served its purpose, but he was glad he wouldn’t be doing it often.

They stopped again to allow Leia to speak with a Togruta senator and her aide, and he passed the time by dwelling on the fact that under her gown she was completely naked, still warm and wet between her thighs. What happened in her office was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. He was scheduled to leave Coruscant first thing in the morning, and it might be some time before they could meet up again.

At the conference room, Kivin and Atar took up position outside the door while Fett and Adira followed Leia inside. The Hapan official was waiting inside, but it was his bodyguard that drew Fett’s attention immediately. He wore a long cloak and a hood that concealed his face and he didn’t stand like a guard. When he moved his right hand to adjust his cloak, the light glinted off of a thick gold ring. “Stay on your toes,” Fett said on the comm channel he shared with the guards. “Something stinks in here.”

“Need us to come in?” Kivin offered.

“Not yet. Stand by.” Fett was not in the habit of explaining himself. If the man was an assassin, then he was not particularly apt at his trade, and would very soon be dead.

Leia didn’t have an earpiece in and was unaware of their conversation. When she stopped this time, Fett and Adira took up position on either side, one step in front of her to force additional space between her and the Hapans.

“Your royal highness.” The official bowed deeply. “I am Irryn Lum’a, a humble ambassador of the noble Queen Mother of Hapes.”

“Welcome to Coruscant,” Leia replied warmly. “I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“It is I who should be apologizing to you for my poor timing. This is a busy day for you, I am sure.”

“Not so busy that I can’t make time for an honored guest. Please, let’s sit.”

“Your highness is most kind.”

Not many people continued to use Leia’s Alderaani titles. Fett thought it must be deliberate.

“You asked to speak to me personally, Ambassador. I hope I can be of assistance.”

Lum’a smiled. “You were part of the committee that prepared the holovid invitation to Hapes to join your Republic, were you not?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Your presentation impressed a great many people. You spoke with such passion and conviction about your work. And of course...your accomplishments speak for themselves. In spite of your many trials, you have conducted yourself as a princess should, with grace and dignity.” The ambassador leaned forward. “The Mandalore system was once and unruly collection of worlds and trade routes, with different factions vying for power. Now they have joined the Republic under your guidance, and they thrive. It seems that there is nothing your highness cannot do.”

“I thank you for those kind words,” Leia replied. “But credit for the unification of Mandalore belongs to Fenn Shysa, the chief of the Mandalorian clans.”

“A folk hero,” the official replied with a bemused smile. “A figurehead. Without your legitimacy, Mandalore would still be be an obscure system known only for it’s mercenary trade. Your modesty, Princess, is most becoming. But unnecessary”

Leia blinked once, and Fett recognized the gesture as a sign of irritation. Her voice, however, remained calm and even as she spoke again. “Mandalore has seen the benefits of an alliance with the Republic, and the Republic is honored to have them. If the Consortium joins our ranks, they can experience the same advantages.”

The ambassador seemed pleased by her response. “The queen mother has authorized me to offer you an alliance. One that would increase your own sphere of influence as well as the Republic’s.”

Leia’s eyebrows arched. “Consider me highly intrigued.”

“The queen mother will command the Hapes Consortium to join the Republic, and to bring the riches of our worlds and the bravery of our forces to it’s aid. As part of the same alliance, the queen mother would offer you, Leia Organa of Alderaan, her greatest treasure. Her son Isolder, the _Chume’da_. By our custom, his wife shall someday reign as queen.”

Adira gasped audibly over the comlink, prompting a status check from Kivin. Fett barely heard them. His attention was focused entirely on Leia’s face as her expression slowly moved from inquisitive to shocked, from shocked to confused and finally polite but wary. “I am deeply honored by the Queen Mother’s proposal,” she said carefully. “But I hope you can understand my reluctance to-”

The ambassador’s guard took a step forward and raised his hands to his hood. That was as far as he got, before Fett’s blaster pistol was at his throat. The man froze, and the ambassador made a distressed noise. “Your highness, please-”

Leia raised her hand, a silent command to back off. Fett lowered his weapon, but kept his gaze fixed on the guard as he let his cloak fall to the floor. He was young and handsome, clad in the fine clothing of nobility. “Your highness,” he knelt gracefully, bowing his head in a show of respect. “Please forgive me. I never meant to cause alarm. I am Prince Isolder.”

She gazed down at him remarkable composure, the only sign of her astonishment was the slightly more rapid rise and fall of her chest. “Welcome to Coruscant, Prince Isolder.”

“Thank you.” The prince had the grace to look sheepish. “I apologize for my deception. My mother wanted our introduction to be a more ceremonious occasion, but...I was afraid you were about to refuse.”

“I see,” Leia replied, her tone still measured.

“Will allow me to explain myself?”

“Of course.” It seemed she was feeling more control of the situation now, she gestured to the sofa. “Please, join me.”

Relief and hope were clear in Isolder’s face as he rose and took a seat. “What Ambassador Lum’a said is true, we were all greatly impressed with your presentation. Based on your words, I began to see the advantage of joining with the Republic, and I was not alone. But the more I watched it, I came to realize something more. Here was a woman with conviction and strength, who traveled in the highest circles of power and still speaks for outer rim systems and sentient beings with no voice. A woman like that, so compassionate and beautiful...I began to dream that perhaps such a woman could be my wife. And our marriage,” he added quickly. “Would bring the Hapes Consortium and the Republic together as well. For the good of the galaxy.”

For the good of the galaxy. Fett gave a derisive snort behind the cover of his helmet, but his amusement faded when he saw Leia’s face. There was a flicker of something in her eyes. Hesitation. She wouldn’t actually-

Then again, why wouldn’t she? She was a princess, this was more or less what she was raised and trained to do. Isolder was offering marriage, wealth and power, not to mention a valuable alliance with the Republic. It was a perfectly logical move for her to make, but it wasn’t a particularly comfortable realization. There was a small, petty part of him that wished he’d shot the prince in the throat when he had the chance.

“I know this must feel sudden to you,” Isolder continued. “But all I ask is for you to consider it. I would like for you visit Hapes, to get to know me, and to see the home I could give you.”

“I promise I will give your offer my full consideration,” Leia responded solemnly. “Perhaps we should speak again when my time is not so limited. We could have dinner tomorrow?”

“Of course.” The prince bowed his head again. “My days and nights are yours.”

“I don’t like this guy,” Adira muttered over the comlink. “I sort of wish you’d shot him.”

 

* * *

 

Luke wasn’t sure that Leia would be back yet, but he pressed the buzzer just in case. Almost immediately the door opened, but instead of his sister, a stranger stood in her place. “Jedi,” he said mildly. “Come in, if you like.” He wasn’t wearing armor, but he spoke Basic with an accent that reminded Luke of the Mandalorians on Concord Dawn. This must be one of Leia’s new companions.

“Is my sister still out?”

“Afraid so.”

He entered the apartment, taking another look at his host. “You seem to know who I am. Have we met before?”

“No, but we’ve all been briefed on you.” He gave Luke a once-over and a friendly grin. “Thought you’d be taller, somehow.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s all right.” He didn’t seem displeased as he offered his hand. “I’m Dyrk Veet. One of the Senator’s guards.”

“Nice to meet you. I didn’t know there were five of you.”

“Five of us?” Dyrk raised an eyebrow. “Well, not technically. It’s just that-”

The door opened, and Leia swept in with two of her guards. Luke could sense her disturbance immediately. Something had happened. “How was the reception?” He asked carefully.

“The reception?” Leia gave a distracted wave. “Oh. It was fine. Very nice.” She turned to one of her guards as if she was about to say something, and then seemed to change her mind. “Dyrk, you and Adira are dismissed for the night. Please order some food and see to it that Kivin and Atar have a break to eat.”

“Yes, Senator.” Dyrk gave Luke a farewell nod and tapped the armored shoulder of one of the guards. “I’ll need this back by morning, yeah?” The guard inclined his head in response and reached up to remove his helmet.

Boba Fett. Luke fought the instinctive urge to step back from the bounty hunter. He supposed it made sense that Leia would want her lover and co-conspirator by her side today, but that didn’t make his presence any less of an intrusion.

The bounty hunter moved over to where Leia was standing, staring off into space. “Tell me what you want,” he said abruptly.

Leia turned to look at him and frowned slightly in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t have to stay here tonight.”

“Oh.” She shook her head. “No, please stay.” A note of uncertainty crept into her voice. “If you want to, that is.” He said nothing to the contrary.

“What’s wrong?” Luke finally asked.

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard,” His sister replied. “Half the people at the reception seemed to know about it by the end of the evening.” As her voice returned to her, so did her confidence. She began to pace the floor, pulling hair ornaments out as she she did. “Apparently I’m going to be married.”

Luke stared at her, then turned his incredulous gaze to Fett, who managed to convey in a single look just how stupid he found _that_ assumption. “To...who?”

“The crown Prince of Hapes.” She took pity on him and gave him a smile. “I’m not actually engaged to him, Luke. But a considerable number of people made it perfectly obvious that I should jump at the chance. After all, he’s handsome and charming and his mother rules over sixty-three of the most prosperous worlds in the galaxy-”

“Back up,” Luke pled, holding up his hand.. “Start from the beginning. Who’s the crown Prince of Hapes?”

“His name is Isolder.” Leia pulled out the final pin and her hair tumbled down her back. “Apparently he saw me in the holo presentation we sent to his mother, Ta’a Chume, and fell in love with me.”

“I thought that kind of thing only happened in holovids.”

“And yet, he seems very sincere about it.” Leia sighed. “I might be more cynical if he had anything to gain by marrying me, the fact of the matter is, he could have any princess he wants. He certainly doesn’t need to settle for disgraced former royalty.”

“You’re not disgraced,” Luke protested, but Leia cut him off.

“He might have some ulterior motive, but for the life of me I can’t figure out what it would be.” She hesitated a second before turning to look at Fett. “What do you think?”

“He meant everything he said. That’s not a guarantee of safety.”

“True.” Leia took a deep breath, speaking over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. “He wants me to go back to Hapes with him. To see what the Consortium has to offer. We’re having dinner tomorrow to discuss it.”

Luke felt a prickle of surprise. “Are you...actually considering this?”

“We can’t afford to offend Ta’a Chume, not while there’s still the slightest chance of the Consortium joining the Republic. Their navy would almost double the number of battleships alone, to say nothing of the resources and trading influence.” Leia’s fingers drummed restlessly against the countertop. “This is all happening so fast. I’ve only just begun my term on Mandalore.”

“Mandalore was always a stepping stone,” Fett said flatly. “Hapes has wealth and ships. You could crush the remnants of the Empire in a matter of months.”

Leia looked at him as if she was sure she’d heard him wrong. “What are you saying? That I should accept?”

Fett shrugged. “Why not? Can’t fuck smugglers and bounty hunters forever.”

“I see,” Leia replied, her gaze dropping. Luke actually felt indignation on her behalf, before he reminded himself that he didn’t actually want Fett to stick around and fight for her affections. He put his arm around his sister’s shoulders, drawing her away.

“I think you could use a glass of wine.”

“Yes. Please.” Her back was rigid beneath his arm. “I would love one.”

 


	3. The Agreement

After four glasses of wine, Leia should have fallen asleep readily enough, but instead she tossed and turned, on the edge of consciousness for what seemed like hours. Even in her luxury-width bed, her restless movements had to be disturbing Fett, but he kept his distance and said nothing.

When she finally did fall asleep, she found herself dreaming about Alderaan. Such dreams were often comforting, a way to keep her homeworld alive through her memories. In her dream she was a child again, young and carefree, running through the palace halls.

Then the fog crept in, a thick gray cloud that covered the ground first, obscuring her footsteps. It slowly rose around her. Rooms began to disappear in the mist, doorways became shrouded in gray. She kept running, kept searching for something familiar, for someone she knew, but her home was dissolving around her.

Finally the fog rose as high as her throat, and she could no longer breathe. She woke with a gasp, her whole body trembling. Her throat tightened painfully as she fought back tears. She pressed a hand over her mouth, too late to keep a harsh sob from escaping.

Warm, muscular arms enfolded her in the dark, and Leia clung to them, grateful beyond belief. She returned the embrace, her face pressed into his bare chest. She could feel the steady, soothing beat of his heart against her cheek and her own racing pulse steadied.

They never spoke about it, but nightmares were an affliction that they shared. There were several nights while they were sharing quarters on Concord Dawn when Leia was awakened by a sudden movement in bed. He sat up abruptly, his body curled forward around his knees. When she touched him, he was cold, muscles rigid beneath his skin. She stroked his back until he lay down again beside her, holding on to what was real and tangible, not made of shadows and fear. "Awake now?" He asked, his breath stirring her hair. Leia nodded against his chest and gave a shuddering sigh.

It was a strange thing, this bond they shared. Since Concord Dawn, they often went weeks without seeing each other. They both had demanding jobs, there wasn't much time for keeping in touch. But when the stars aligned and they found a few precious hours to be together, everything else stopped. Only two days ago Fett had walked through her door after several weeks in the outer rim, and had her against the same door before so much as five words were exchanged between them.

Leia relished the excitement of those passionate reunions, but she also enjoyed the part the came after it, the peaceful lull while they showered together and shared a meal. They talked a little during that time, mostly idle conversations about work. Fett was more relaxed and talkative after the second time they had sex. They often stayed in bed together until one of them fell asleep.

"Come with me to Hapes." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and once they were spoken, there was no graceful way to take them back.

His voice held only curiosity. "Why?"

She lightly kissed his chest, stalling for time while she searched for some sort of reasonable response. "Tonight at the reception I spoke with Garra Bennington. She was the Imperial Ambassador to Hapes, and an Alliance informant. She said that under the veneer of sophistication, Hapes is very...complex."

"Complex," he repeated.

"Prince Isolder was engaged once before. His fiancé was murdered." She paused, her fingertips idly tracing the line of his collarbone. "Garra said the suspicion in Imperial circles was that one of Ta'a Chume's sisters was behind it. In Hapes the crown must be passed to a female of royal blood. The Queen has no daughters, of course. But she does have nieces."

He put his hand over hers, halting the movement of her fingers. "You didn't mention any of this to your brother."

"I didn't want him to worry." Leia took a deep breath. "I can handle myself, but I would feel a lot better if I had someone to watch my back until I get a feel for things. You don't have to stay for the entire time. One week, maybe two."

"I'm already contracted out, remember? Leaving first thing in the morning."

Leia pulled back slightly, wishing she could see his face in the dark. "I could stall until you get back. Are you still coming with me to meet the Barabel informant in the undercity next week?"

He took his hand away from hers. "I said I would."

Leia disentangled herself completely, sitting up in bed. "You can say 'no.' I certainly wouldn't blame you. I realize that asking you to play bodyguard while another man courts me is more than a little unusual. Most men wouldn't even consider it."

"I'm not most men." He sat up as well, bringing his face out of the shadows, but his expression was unreadable. "I can give you a week. No more."

"Thank you."

He was silent for a moment, then his eyes settled intently on hers. "There is a condition."

"Name it."

"I haven't fucked anyone else since we started sleeping together." Caught off guard, Leia stared blankly at him. "You never asked," he continued in the same even tone. "But I haven't."

"Neither have I," she said slowly, still confused by the abrupt change of subject. "I didn't really think I had to ask. You're not exactly-" she stopped, fumbling for an explanation that wouldn't sound insulting. "What I mean is, you're not the kind of man who hangs out in bars trying to pick up women." She caught the flicker of irony in his eyes and smiled wryly. "With one notable exception, perhaps. But you were trying to weasel information out of me."

"And you were very uncooperative. Are you going to fuck the prince?"

"I just met him," Leia replied sharply. "I don't jump into bed with men I barely know." One eyebrow raised marginally in response, and once again, she found herself forced to amend her statement. " _With one notable exception_ , I don't jump into bed with men I barely know." She leaned toward him, taunting. "And  _you_  were very cooperative."

Fett mimicked her posture. "You fucked me because you had something to gain from it. You might decide the same is true for the prince. Or you might fall in love with him. Your motivations are none of my concern, as long as you understand that I don't  _share_ ." He abruptly laid back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "He said all of his days and nights belong to you. He can have your  godsdamn days."

Her spine stiffened. "As long as you have my nights?"

"Do what you want with your nights. As long as it's not him."

"This is a completely ridiculous and unnecessary conversation," Leia replied, slowly and deliberately, "because I have no intention of sleeping with him to begin with. And even if I  _did_  change my mind, I would never be so cruel as to sleep with him while you were acting as my guard."

"So we have an agreement."

"You don't have to be so damn  _transactional_  about it."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a mocking smile. "Weren't we just talking about Tatooine? 'Transactional,' is our song."

"My gods," she muttered. It was true that there had always been a certain amount of reciprocity between them, but she was uncomfortable with the implication that their relationship was simply a complex system of trade.

And yet, however coldly stated, Fett was essentially giving her everything she asked for, and not asking for anything unreasonable in return. Maybe Hapes would prove disappointing as a potential ally, or maybe Isolder would turn out to be detestable and the whole thing would be pointless anyway. "Fine," she said grimly. "You'll accompany me to Hapes and stay for the first week. In return, I won't sleep with Isolder." Something occurred to her. "For just that week, or for the duration of the trip?"

There was a flicker of something in his expression that suggested he hadn't thought of it either, but his response was immediate. "The duration."

"Two weeks," she offered, unable to resist.

"What  _is_  the duration of this trip?"

"...I don't know." She smiled in rueful acknowledgement and shook her head. "Maybe we should table this discussion until the details have been determined."

"Or you could agree to the duration."

She cocked her head to the side. "You could agree to two weeks."

He rolled to his side, a challenging light in his eyes. "I'll agree to three weeks for a blow job."

Leia folded her hands primly in her lap and looked down her nose at him. "Negotiations have been suspended. I'm going back to sleep." She laid back down on the bed with her back to him.

"It would help you relax."

She twisted around to face him. "Oh really? How would that help  _me_  relax?"

"I'll finger you while you do it. We can both get off." He made an illustrative gesture, and Leia flushed and turned away again.

"Luke's out there, remember?"

"He won't accidentally stumble into your head. You think he can sense it every time a woman in a twenty-foot radius has an orgasm?"

"You don't understand. Luke and I have a…" she was going to say history, but the this night was long enough without trying to explain  _that_. "...special bond."

He exhaled audibly. "Just an offer."

"Another time," she said, before she really thought about whether or not that was a promise she could make. Well. Who was to say there wouldn't be another time? Agreeing to tour Hapes with Isolder was not the same as agreeing to marry him. She could very well end up right back here, a junior senator with a bounty hunter in her bed.

"It could happen," she said softly.

"What could?"

"Nothing. Good night."


	4. The Attack

"Fett here."

"Where are ya?"

He didn't answer immediately. He was in the middle of bringing  _Slave I_ out of hyperspace, but it was more that he didn't like the  _Mand'alor's_  tone. "On my way back from a job. Why?"

"I just thought ya might be in the core. Ya know, since some Hapan fancy pants is tryin' to steal your girlfriend and my new senator." Shysa appeared in the projection, but only for a moment as he paced back and forth out of the recorder's range.

He'd warned Leia it was mistake to let Shysa pick two of her guards. Anyone he chose would always be loyal to the  _Mand'alor_  first. "I stuck my neck out for this treaty, and I stuck it out even further for her. If she takes off in the first month of her term to marry some  _auretti_ prince, I might as well hang up my helmet now. No one will give note to another word I say, and rightly so." Shysa abruptly stopped pacing. "Are ya listenin' to me?"

"I'm listening," Fett replied as he set the course. "But I don't see how it's my problem."

There was a huffing noise over the audio output. "My mistake. I don't talk to ya for a while and I somehow get to thinkin' that you're a human being with feelings. You're tellin' me that you're just gonna sit tight while some fairy tale prince whisks Leia off to his castle to live happily ever after?"

"It's her decision."

"'Course it is, but that doesn't mean ya have to hand her over on a silver plate. If it was me, I'd be doing everything in my power to make sure that trip to Hapes doesn't happen."

The console beeped. "Coruscant Tower Zeta-Six-Five to incoming vessel. Please transmit landing data."

Fett flipped the switch on the comm panel. "CT Zeta-Six-Five, transmitting now."

"Let me put it to ya in more familiar terms. Let's say you and another hunter are after the same target," Shysa continued. "And ya got there first, but this other fella, he's workin' real hard to prove himself. You're not gonna let that little upstart collect on your bounty, are ya?"

" _Slave I_ , you are cleared to land at docking bay seven-hundred-and-four."

"Seven-hundred-and-four confirmed." Fett turned his attention back to the  _Mand'alor_. "I don't think Leia would appreciate being compared to merchandise."

"Damn it, Fett, ya know what I'm sayin. Women like that only come along once in a lifetime. Ya gotta fight for her, or you're going to lose her."

"You mean Mandalore is going to lose her."

"Mandalore needs her," Shysa returned. "Hell,  _I_ need her. I been doin' this on my own for twenty years now." He paused, a half-pleading, half-threatening note in his voice. "Don't fuck this up for me."

"Landing now. Fett out." He shut down the commlink and started the landing cycle. The needs of Mandalore were not exactly foremost in his mind. He could be halfway to the outer rim, on to the next job, instead of returning to Coruscant to play bodyguard.

It was over a month ago when Leia asked him if he would go to the undercity with her and meet with the Barabel informant. They were both naked, his body curved around hers in the narrow confines of his bunk aboard  _Slave I._

There was no reason any of her guards couldn't have gone in his place, and if she had asked him while they were both fully dressed and vertical, his answer might have been different. But in that postcoital context, it seemed clear that the meeting itself was unimportant. She wanted him to come to Coruscant because she wanted to see him. He understood that. He was even pleased by it.

Hapes was a different matter. He didn't understand why she wanted him to go. If she wanted a bodyguard, she had four capable Mandalorians at her disposal. If she wanted dirt on the Hapes regency, there were more efficient ways to acquire it. His presence seemed completely unnecessary.

But she asked for his help. She was lying in his arms, still trembling from the nightmare that woke her. Her warm cheek resting against his chest, her fingers playing over his skin. She was never more attractive to him than when she was trying to convince him to do something.

Lights flashed and processors beeped as  _Slave I_ set down. He waited until the ship was in cooldown before he entered the code for her apartment.

Dyrk Veet's head and shoulders appeared on the holoprojector. " _Su'cry_. Checking in?"

"Where is she?"

"Took the prince out for lunch and to the botanical gardens." Dyrk lifted his arm and brought up a tracking sphere from his gauntlet. "She's still there." He paused and shook his head slightly. "Strange things people do for entertainment in the core. Go indoors to look at a bunch of plants. If we charged people to look at foliage on Concordia, we'd be the richest moon in the galaxy."

"I'll be at your location in twenty to collect my armor," Fett told him.

"You mean  _my_  armor," Dyrk grumbled. "The meeting isn't for another standard two. Stand by to receive coordinates." The information appeared on his projector in the cockpit. "The red dot is the Senator's location. The blue dot is the meeting coordinates. Nice little rat hole in the undercity."

"What are the arrangements for tomorrow?"

"The trip to Hapes? Ambassadorial vessel, full escort. What do you think? Don't worry about your ship. The Senator pulled some strings and the whole docking bay register is now top-level classified. No one goes in or out, not even for maintenance. She must really want you on this trip."

There was a clear note of curiosity in the younger man's voice. Fett rose out of the pilot's seat and began to remove his own armor. Leia's neighbors were used to Mandalorians coming and going by now, but he wanted to leave it locked up with his ship instead of in her apartment. "I have work for you while we're gone."

Dyrk tilted his head to one side. "Do you."

"I want you to see what you can dig up about the leadership situation in Hapes. Talk to merchants, pilots ...entrepreneurs. Anyone who might depend on Hapes for credits."

"Don't be coy, Fett. What am I looking for?"

"Factions. Interests. The Queen has sisters who may have ambitions."

" _Deadly_  ambitions?"

"Possibly."

"I fucking knew there was more to this." Dyrk had visibly cheered up. "I'll see what I can do."

 

* * *

 

 

"I wish you wouldn't go to this meeting." Isolder grimaced self-consciously. "I know I have no right to keep you from your duties, but I'm concerned about your safety."

Leia smiled, amused by his fretting. "Believe it or not, the undercity is not the worst place I've ever conducted negotiations. I'll be fine."

The afternoon had been quite pleasant. Leia took Isolder for a tour of the botanical gardens, including the endangered collection of Alderaani flora and fauna. The prince was appreciative, eager to approve of everything she said or did. But then he would be. He was completely infatuated with her, and while he was careful not to say or do anything to make her uncomfortable, it still hung between them, creating a tentative atmosphere.

Isolder was also eager to share his own thoughts and feelings, which was an abrupt change of pace from the male company Leia had grown accustomed to. She promised herself she wouldn't make comparisons, but after spending four days with Isolder, it was an increasingly hard promise to keep.

"At least allow me to accompany you," he insisted and they strolled through the plaza outside the botanical center.

"That would scare off my contact." She glanced back at the Hapan guards that shadowed their every move. "Your guards are very impressive, but they're not exactly inconspicuous."

"Then let me go with you, alone and in disguise. Or take the captain of my guard, Astarta."

"That's very kind of you, but I can't bring in anyone who might appear to be an outside interest. This informant is already paranoid." Isolder did look genuinely worried, and Leia felt sorry for him. "I'll be taking one of my Mandalorian bodyguards with me, so I'll be very well protected."

"I must admit I'm not familiar with the Mandalorians," Isolder said. His captain cleared her throat politely.

"People say they are fierce warriors, my prince. But they have not been a conquering force in the galaxy for a thousand years."

"Lucky for us," Leia replied brightly, and nodded toward the street. "I believe your hovercar just arrived."

"Will you comm me?" Isolder asked anxiously as the sleek black vessel slowed to a stop. "I will not sleep until I know that you have returned safe."

"Then of course I will. But you really have no cause for-"

Her words were drowned by the sound of shattering glass as the barrell of a rifle appeared in one of the tinted glass windows of the hovercar. "Down!" One of the Hapan guards shouted. Blaster fire ripped through the air, and a guard dropped to the plaza floor with a guttural cry, her chest scorched and bloody.

Leia dropped and rolled, grabbing the fallen guard's blaster and taking cover behind a duracrete planter. Isolder's guards had scattered throughout the plaza, Astarta barking orders while they returned fire. The prince himself now wielded a blaster and a personal shielding device, and it was obvious this was not the first time he'd done so. He found her location and ran for it, blaster fire deflected off the bluish surface of the shield.

A bolt tore off a chunk of duracrete less than six inches from her head, and Leia flattened herself to the ground. It hadn't come from the car.

"Astarta," Isolder shouted as he reached her side. "Get the droid!" He used the shield to provide cover for them both. Leia pulled herself up just enough to see the Eliminator assassin droid standing at the corner, red laser sights dancing over their hiding spot. A burst of light drew her eyes up, the twin engines of a jetpack. A Mandalorian in silver and maroon armor descended on the droid. It stumbled back, shots going wild as Astarta took aim and blew his midsection to bits.

"Your man, I take it?" Isolder asked.

"He's mine." Fett was supposed to meet her in the undercity, but she wasn't about to look a gift bantha in the mouth now. He landed in a crouch, helmeted head bowed as the missile detached from his jetpack and flew straight into the hovercar.

Two men fled the explosion, and one of them was on fire. He ran out into the plaza, screaming in blind panic. His partner abandoned him, taking cover behind the car and focusing his fire on Leia and Isolder. The prince's shield hummed and flickered under the assault, and Leia knew it wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. Isolder clearly knew it too. "Stay here," he hissed before he stood up and changed boldly at their assailant.

Leia took a deep breath and leaned around the planter to give him some cover fire. She saw Astarta sprinting towards the gunman from the left, while Fett calmly took aim with his wrist gauntlet. The burning man dropped to the ground, entangled by a fibercord whip. On the other side of the car, the final assassin jerked and slumped to the ground as one of the Hapans' shots found their mark.

Leia jumped up, ripped off her cloak and threw it over the flailing survivor to extinguish the flames. His face was badly burned, and he sobbed like a terrified animal, repeating the same handful of words over and over again. He spoke the Hapan tongue. Isolder knelt beside him and spoke to him forcefully, but the man only shook his head in denial.

Isolder persisted, grabbing the injured man by the shoulders as he repeated his question. The man howled in agony, and Isolder released him, clearly frustrated. Fett stepped up, took aim with his rifle and shot the assassin through the eye. The screaming abruptly ceased. Isolder jerked back in shock.

"That man was our prisoner!" Astarta was plainly furious. "You no right to execute him."

Fett ignored her, motioning to Leia. "Inside the center. Go."

Isolder took her hand, his face pale. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. What did you say to him?"

"I wanted to know who hired them." He cast a regretful glance back at the corpse. "But he only begged me to kill him." They went back into the botanical center and took shelter in a small alcove with a long bench. The center staff had taken refuge elsewhere, the building was deserted.

Isolder held her hand with both of his own. "You keep your head in a fight. I admire that."

"I could say the same to you."

Astarta joined them, but kept a discreet distance. Fett came in soon after. "The Coruscanti Guard are here."

"I suppose they'll want to talk to us." Leia started to rise, but Isolder didn't release her hand.

"Please, stay and rest. My guards will speak with them first."

"You lost one," Leia remembered. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, she was a loyal companion." The prince looked away briefly before seeking out Astarta with his eyes. "I will call upon her family as soon we arrive in Hapes." His captain nodded gravely.

Leia squeezed his hand in sympathy and pulled both of her hands back into her lap before addressing Fett. "Nice timing."

He shrugged in response. "The Hapans probably could have handled it."

"We would have spared that man," Astarta said coldly. "He could have led us to his employer."

"You don't get accurate intel out of a man in that much pain." Even though Fett appeared to be answering Astarta, Leia thought the words were aimed at Isolder. "This wasn't an amatuer hit. Even if he survived the trip to med center, it's doubtful he would have given us anything useful."

Astarta folded her arms over her chest. "How else are we to determine who is behind this attack?"

"Ask the right question." Fett inclined his head toward Isolder and Leia. "Which one of them was the target?"

There was an awkward silence. No one had the answer. "It could have been both of us," Leia offered. "It's not like there's a shortage of factions who might try to discourage an alliance between the Republic and Hapes."

"Hapan factions?" Fett inquired skeptically. "He spoke the language."

Isolder and Astarta exchanged a look. "I know of no such organization," Isolder replied. "My mother is the absolute ruler of Hapes, and she has given her blessing. There are few who would stand in opposition to her wishes."

Astarta lifted her hand to her ear, receiving a transmission from the guards outside. "The perimeter has been secured by the authorities. They request an interview with you and the Princess at your earliest convenience."

"Oh! Damn it!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could consider her manners. "Excuse me. The meeting with the informant. We'll have to hurry."

"Princess-" Isolder gestured helplessly. "I beg you to reconsider. After all this, can your meeting not be postponed?"

Leia hesitated. There were any number of things she needed to do immediately, such as report this incident to Mon Mothma, and comm Luke before he heard about it on the evening news. And if it were left up to her, she would postpone all of these things long enough to return to her apartment and take a long, hot shower.

She turned to look up at Fett. "You could go in my place. Say only that I've been delayed, and will meet with him tomorrow night."

"As you wish, Senator."

Isolder looked greatly relieved. "I will, of course, inform the Ambassador that we will not be departing for Hapes until your assignment is complete."

Leia had completely forgotten about their scheduled departure. "Yes...please do."

"My Prince," Astarta said. "In light of this recent attempt, perhaps the Ambassador should leave as planned. As a decoy. We could hire a private transport and depart in secret."

"That would make things easier," Leia agreed, and Isolder nodded his approval. "We can leave as soon as I've taken care of things here."


	5. A Short Trip

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" The holo image of Leia was too small to see much of her expression, but she did not sound pleased.

"I was afraid of this," Mon Mothma sighed.

Fett was alone in Leia's apartment. She had gone to the Chancellor's office first thing in the morning to speak with her about the assassination attempt, and missed his return from the undercity. He watched as she paced back and forth behind Mon Mothma's chair. "I should have gone. He was expecting me."

"He never showed."

Mon Mothma tilted her head to one side. "Are you sure? What about the security feed?"

"There was none, Chancellor." He tried to keep his tone deferential, but he was tired and not in the mood to have his methods questioned. "I questioned the staff at the meeting location. I went to several nearby cantinas and hotels. No luck."

Mon Mothma turned her head and looked up at Leia. "It seems likely he has fled Coruscant. Under the circumstances, I see no reason for you to put off your trip to Hapes."

Leia stopped pacing. "What if he tries to reestablish contact?"

"If he does, I will handle it personally."

"I can't ask you to that!"

"You are not asking." The Chancellor looked down at her hands briefly before returning her gaze to Leia. It seemed to Fett that both women had forgotten he was still linked. "It has been suggested to me by several people that you are stalling in your negotiation with Prince Isolder."

"What's to negotiate? He's in love with me. He wants to  _marry_  me."

"Still a negotiation. And one that carries serious repercussions for the Republic." The older woman smiled tightly. "I have been asked by many people to champion the Prince's suit. I can only reassure them that I am well aware of the advantages that an alliance with Hapes could bring us."

"I will give it my full consideration. I promise."

"And I trust you to do exactly that. But until you make your decision I will be hounded on all sides, so please, go to Hapes as soon as possible. Try to enjoy yourself. I'm told the prince is very charming."

"Yes. Very charming," Leia replied. She was facing Mon Mothma, Fett couldn't see her expression. After a moment's pause she turned towards the holocommunicator, her shoulders straight. "Contact Captain Astarta. Tell her we will leave as soon as she is able to procure a ship."

"Yes, Senator." He hit the button to end the transmission.  _Fierfek_. They could be outbound to Hapes in a matter of hours. So much for sleep.

 

* * *

 

The ship Astarta selected was called  _The Wolves Tongue_. It was a class A personal transport designed for business travelers. It was small, efficient, and virtually identical to hundreds of other ships coming and going from Coruscant.

Prince Isolder was waiting at the foot of the ramp, he offered his arm to Leia and she took it graciously. "I hope you don't mind the size," he offered apologetically. "I want you to be comfortable."

The transport was larger than the  _Millennium Falcon_  and nearly twice the size of  _Slave I_. "It looks very comfortable to me."

"There are two berths, I would be happy to show to yours. And I'm sorry, your bodyguard…?"

"Oh, this is Commander Beroya," Leia said quickly, using the  _Mando'a_ word for "bounty hunter." "He has a role similar to your Captain Astarta." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she found herself wondering if that could possibly be accurate. Astarta was a striking woman. It wasn't unreasonable to imagine that she and Isolder might have slept together at some point.

"Astarta is at the helm," Isolder said to Fett in what was clearly meant as a dismissal. "She will direct you to your quarters."

His helmet tilted forward just barely in acknowledgement, and then he turned and went toward the cockpit. Leia was suddenly uncomfortable with this whole arrangement. Whatever Isolder and Astarta's relationship might be, Fett wasn't really her employee and it bothered her to see him treated as a subordinate. Unfortunately, there was no way to explain that to Isolder without the awkwardness of explaining why he was with her in the first place.

Isolder was already talking again, and she forced herself to smile and respond as he gave her a tour of the ship. The berths were large and comfortable, and the small commissary was well stocked with finger foods and wine. There was an observation room on the top deck where passengers could socialize, and seats with safety harnesses for the jump to lightspeed. There was even a bottle of chilled wine on the sideboard, and a bowl of frosted berries. Leia chose a seat, and Isolder chose one near her. "You don't need to strap in yet," he assured her. "Astarta will notify us when Coruscant air control has cleared her for takeoff."

"I forget what it's like," Leia acknowledged ruefully, "not having priority clearance."

Isolder smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's probably good for us. To have to wait now and then."

"I'm sure you're right," she said, taking a glass of wine from the sideboard. "I'm just not a patient person. Are you?"

"I can be." The prince reached out his hand, and after a moment Leia took it. "Thank you for coming," he said with quiet sincerity.

"You don't need to thank me." She pulled her hand back and took a sip from her glass.

Isolder seemed to sense her discomfort. "Perhaps one day you could show me Mandalore."

"Perhaps." Leia couldn't imagine that the Hapans would receive a warm welcome from Fenn Shysa, especially if she abdicated her senate seat to marry Isolder. It was more likely that the  _Mand'alor_ would smile and offer congratulations, and then quietly arrange to have the Hapan prince dropped off of the tallest building in Keldabe.

"You look as though I've said something funny," Isolder remarked, and Leia shook her head, inwardly chastising herself.

"No, not really." She started to change the subject and then stopped herself Wasn't this what she was supposed to be doing? Getting to know Isolder and letting him get to know her? "If I accept your proposal, obviously I will no longer be able to represent Mandalore. They've placed a great deal of trust in me, and the Republic. I don't want to let them down."

Isolder nodded soberly. "But surely they understand that you have other responsibilities. To the Republic. To your own happiness, even." Something occurred to him, a notion he clearly disliked. "But maybe there is someone on Mandalore who wants to make you happy." She was silent, not knowing how to respond to that, and he continued resolutely. "Even if there is such a person, it changes nothing about my feelings or desires. I know I can make you happy. Happier than any man in the galaxy."

She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You certainly have confidence."

"Some would say 'arrogance,'" he acknowledged, returning her smile. "My mother has cautioned me many times that women do not like arrogant men."

"Really?" Leia took another sip of her wine. "I seem to gravitate toward them."

 

* * *

 

Fett found the cockpit at the end of a narrow walkway suspended over the cargo bay, and Captain Astarta busy at the console. "You move very quietly for a man in armor," she said, not looking up from her task.

"Years of practice."

"There are bunks below, beside the cargo area, and a 'fresher. Take any bunk you like, I expect to remain here."

He should sleep. He'd nearly fallen asleep standing in Leia's shower, soothed by the sound of running water. He might have dozed for a few minutes, but then Leia returned and started banging around the bedroom while she packed, so instead he turned off the water and let warm air cycle through the vents to dry him.

She came into the 'fresher to get some toiletries and paused for a moment. Fett glanced up her, but she didn't seem to have anything to say. She just stood there, a faint flush on her cheeks. There was an invitation there, but he let his gaze return to the shower wall, and after a moment Leia resumed her packing.

He regretted it now. He should have said something, made some reference to their previous negotiation and offered some pointless reduction of days in exchange for sex. It would have been better than sulking.

"Long flight to solo," he said. "I'll take the night shift."

Astarta raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a pilot as well as a guard?"

"Why not? You are."

"I am Prince Isolder's personal bodyguard and the head of his security forces. It is my honor to serve him in any way needed."

Fett resisted the urge to ask if she also fucked the prince when needed. Damn it, he was tired. "How long have you worked for him?"

"Nearly four years." The engines hummed, and lights flashed as the final clearance from the Coruscant tower came through. Astarta pressed her hand to the communicator on her ear. "We are ready." Isolder must have replied in the affirmative, because she nodded once and eased the ship towards the docking bay entrance. "I was a privateer," she continued. "The prince hired my ship to hunt down a space pirate who murdered his brother. When the task was complete, he offered me a job." The transport rose smoothly into one of Coruscant's many outbound lanes. "How did you come to serve the princess?"

He gave it a moment's thought and decided there was no harm in the truth. "It also involved a space pirate. But she was trying to save him."

"And you helped her?"

"No. He owed my employer money. I was the one she was trying to save him from."

"But you serve her now."

"She made me a better offer."

Asarta was silent for a few minutes. "Pirates are a blight on our system," she said finally. "I never met one that was worth saving."

Fett turned his head, giving the effect of looking directly at her through his helmet's visor. "I never met a privateer that wasn't actually a pirate."

She smiled at him, a mirthless flash of white teeth. "You have never been to Hapes."

He turned to leave the cockpit. "I'm going below to sleep. I'll report back at twelve hundred."

 

* * *

 

Leia couldn't sleep. The bed in her quarters was large and comfortable, but it felt empty. Her mind kept drifting to Fett, who probably had a much less comfortable bed in the crew quarters. It was better for appearances sake that he stay there, of course, but that didn't stop her from wondering what excuse she could use to summon him up to her berth. Burned out transmitter on her commlink? All-night security meeting?

Leia rolled over and sighed. It was the middle of the night, for the Force's sake. He was probably sleeping, and it would be selfish to wake him just because she wanted to talk. There hadn't been time to discuss the assassination attempt, the disappearing informant or his search in the undercity. And she desperately wanted to discuss Isolder with someone, but that would surely be too much to ask.

Her lips curled a wry smile. Maybe if she offered him sex, since that was apparently the steady currency of their relationship. What would she have to offer in exchange for say, twenty minutes of listening and a ten minute conversation? It was tempting to find out. Perhaps their bargaining wasn't exactly the hallmark of healthy relationship, but it was always fun.

Then again, maybe he wouldn't care to be summoned. Her mind drifted back to the awkward silence in her 'fresher earlier and she inwardly cringed. She should have said something. If she'd said something flirty, maybe if she offered to get a towel and help dry him off, would he have responded? Or was his silence an indication that he wanted to be left alone?

"This is stupid," she said aloud, sitting up in bed. She would go find his quarters. If he was sleeping, she would leave him be. If he wasn't-

Leia was nearly thrown off the bed by the sudden lurch that shook the transport. She clung to the edge the of the bed for a few seconds, hardly breathing. A deep whine rose up from the engines, and she could hear an alarm going off somewhere below.

"Leia!" Isolder was pounding on her door. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" She jumped up to open it. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came to you first."

They ran down the narrow corridor together, stumbling as the transport shuddered. Isolder put his arm around her waist, bracing his hand against the wall for balance. For a second, Leia forgot their peril. Isolder was shirtless, clad only in a pair of thin sleeping pants, and she was only marginally more attired in a white silk nightgown.

Astarta emerged from the cockpit. "Find seats and strap in. We must land as soon as possible."

"Who's flying?" Isolder demanded.

"The Mandalorian," she replied in a tone that made her feelings on the subject perfectly clear. "He refuses to yield the controls. Say the word and I will make him."

"Let me talk to him." Leia separated from Isolder and moved past Astarta, nearly falling into the back of the pilot's chair as the ship trembled again. She recovered, barely, and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "What's going on?"

"We're running hot, and leaking power from the fuel cells." Fett's hands moved swiftly over the control panel. "We're close enough to Taanab. I can make the surface, but beyond that-" He was interrupted by a loud warning bell from the automatic heat regulator, and he flipped the switch to turn it off. His tone was chillingly matter-of-fact. "Am I going to have to kill her?"

"I'll handle it. Try not to put us in the middle of an ocean." She grasped the back of the chair and stood. Astarta was glowering in the entrance way, her hand resting on the grip of her blaster. Leia spoke to Isolder, knowing that the Hapan woman wouldn't make a move without his approval. "He can do it."

The prince did not look convinced. "But Captain Astarta-"

"Trust me," she said, projecting complete confidence. "I've flown with some of the finest starpilots in the galaxy. Bo-I mean, Commander Beroya, he's one of the best I've ever seen. He'll make a safe landing." She smiled encouragingly and offered her hand to Isolder. "But it probably won't be smooth. Shall we go strap in?"


	6. The Lake

Just as Leia had predicted, it was not a smooth landing. But the transport finally shuddered to a halt, aided by the dense jungle vegetation and a few small trees. Fett initiated an emergency shutdown of all power. Might as well try to salvage anything that wasn't already melted. The ship's interior went dark, and the red auxiliary lights came on.

He unsnapped the harness and stood. He could hear the heavy thump of Astarta's boots as she hurried down to the engine room. Fett took moment to sync his helmet's scanners with their location, but there wasn't much to report. They had landed in the mountain ranges of Tanaab, in a tropical forest. Abundant life form readings. No signals within range. His own helmet had better scanners, but given that Dyrk used this helmet for city work, he was lucky it had any kind of wilderness tech at all.

By the time he reached the engine room, the Hapan captain had hooked up a mobile analyzer to the main power grid and was scanning data logs. The data seemed consistent with a failed transmitter. But why would a single transmitter burn out with no damage to the cell line?

Someone lightly touched his arm, and Fett saw Leia standing at his side, wearing a long crimson robe over her nightgown. He didn't often notice her clothing, but he was almost completely certain he'd taken that robe off of her once or twice. "Well done," she said quietly.

" _One_  of the best?" He challenged in return. The look she gave him suggested she was not about to start a debate.

Isolder entered the engine room behind her and nodded at Fett. "Leia's faith in you was not misplaced."

"Sabotage," Astarta said abruptly. "Nothing else makes sense."

Isolder moved swiftly to her side. "Show me."

She brought up a holo-schematic on the analyzer, indicating the damaged transmitter. "This was the only one damaged. If it was a mechanical issue, every cell in that line would be dead."

"And so would we," Fett added. The captain refused to look at him, clearly she hadn't forgiven him for taking over her cockpit.

"This must be connected to the assassins on Coruscant," Isolder said grimly. "Whoever sent them gained access to our ship."

Astarta looked skeptical. "But why cripple our ship when they could have so easily destroyed us?"

Fett silently agreed with her. The assassins on Coruscant were professionals. It wasn't likely that someone in the same league would be so clumsy.

"I don't know," Isolder admitted. "But we are fortunate that they failed."

Leia cleared her throat. "So...where are we?"

The coordinates played across his helmet's display. "Pack any hiking clothes?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. How far will we be hiking?"

"I'm not exactly sure." She looked up, startled. "Three or four days, at most."

"Three or four days!"

"The nearest settlement is Kri'pkins, to the east."

Astarta folded her arms over her chest. "And will we be able to get replacement cells for the ship at this… Kri'pkins?"

"I doubt it." The charts were a few years old, but they suggested that Kri'pkins had a population of about two hundred sentient beings. "But there might be a communications tower strong enough to send for help."

"My deepest apologies," Isolder said to Leia. "This was not how I wanted this trip to go."

"Please. It's hardly your fault." She took a deep breath and drew her loose hair over her shoulder, her fingers quickly forming it into a tight braid. "Under the circumstances, I don't think we have any choice but to start walking. We'll need supplies. Captain Astarta, could you check the crew bedding and see if any of it can be carried? The stuff in the passenger berths will be useless outdoors." The Hapan woman nodded crisply and went. Leia turned to Fett. "I assume we'll need to protection from the wildlife. See what weapons we have."

"Yes, Senator."

"I'll raid the commissary and see if I can find anything useful." She finished the braid off with a tie from the pocket of her robe and used a few magnetic clips to pin it around her head. "The sooner we get started the better."

 

* * *

 

The terrain was rocky and dense, and the insects were merciless, but they still covered a fair amount of ground before sunset. They made camp for the night on a hillside amidst several large boulders and a lot of pale green moss. The jungle teemed with organic life, it rustled the foliage and broke the silence with loud chirps and shrieks. There would be carnivores out there somewhere, hunting for smaller prey. But how small was "small?" Leia shuddered at the thought.

"Two shifts," she heard Astarta saying. "five hours each. I will go first, if you wish."

"There are four of us," Leia pointed out. "Two and half hour shifts." She realized then that Astarta was speaking to Fett, assuming that they would share guard duty while Leia and Isolder slept. "I'll go first," she said firmly. She didn't need someone to stand watch for her.

"You must be tired," Isolder protested. "Allow me."

"The first shift is the easiest," Leia insisted. "If you want, you can take the second."

"I'll take the second," Fett said. "Is your blaster charged?"

She checked. "Full up. Try to get some rest, everyone." She turned and walked about twenty paces out, then began to circle the camp, picking her way carefully over the uneven ground. Astarta had built a small fire, and she was careful to keep it in her peripheral so she wouldn't stray too far. It would be easy to get lost in this brush.

During the war, she insisted on completing the same basic training as the rebel soldiers. She didn't want to be a burden during tactical maneuvers, and found most of the training useful and exciting. Standing watch was useful training, but it was definitely not exciting.

She walked until she made a complete circle around the camp, and checked the time. If it took her twenty minutes to walk the perimeter, her shift would be in done in about seven rotations. She walked halfway around again and paused on the higher portion of the slope, looking down at the camp. Isolder was reclining on his makeshift bedroll, propped up on one elbow as he spoke to Astarta in the Hapan tongue and she replied, banking the fire for the night. Fett didn't seem to mind being left out of the conversation. He was sitting on a fallen log, his legs stretched out in front of him, his back against a tree. He might even be sleeping.

He'd fallen asleep sitting on her couch once, with his helmet still on. Leia had carried the conversation for an absurdly long time before she realized it. At first she was annoyed and considering some form of juvenile revenge, but she ultimately decided against it. First of all, for him to fall asleep like that in the first place meant he had to be absolutely exhausted, and second, it pleased her that he felt safe in her home.

Also, there was a distinct possibility that he had proximity alarms built into his helmet and any attempt to, say, write something rude on it would wake him up immediately.

Leia started walking again. By the time she'd finished her second circle, Isolder was asleep, Astarta sitting cross-legged beside him. It seemed she had no intention of sleeping. By the fourth circle, Leia was starting to get tired. She took a break, sitting down on a moss-covered rock and looking up at the small patches of stars through the jungle trees. A little over an hour to go, and then it would be Fett's turn. She wasn't worried about meeting up with him, Dyrk's helmet undoubtedly had heat sensors like his and he would be able to find her quickly enough. Maybe if she walked out a little further, they would have a few minutes to talk in private.

A soft rustle in the brush made her sit up, almost expecting the bounty hunter to appear. But no, a quick glance back at the camp showed that he was still in his place. She thought she saw some leaves move to the right, as if stirred by the breeze. But there was no breeze, the air was warm and still.

Leia waited, barely breathing for a minute or two. A snake, perhaps. Or a nocturnal rodent of some kind. She scooted off the rock and started her circuit again, but she barely made it two steps. A pair of large yellow eyes glowed at her from the shadows, and her blood froze in her veins.

She couldn't see what it was, but it was big, and it was watching her. Her hand inched towards the blaster at her side and and then halted as a low, feral growl came from the creature. It was crouched, ready to pounce. Her heart hammered in her throat. A wild cat, a nexu or something similar. Nexu were intelligent, but not sentient. It seemed to be waiting for her to move, to panic and run.

Not  _kriffing_  likely.

Leia went for her gun, and the creature let out a hair-raising shriek and launched towards her. It couldn't have taken more than a second, but it was all slow motion to her, the dark shape rising up and flying towards her, blocking out all sign of the stars above. She fired as she fell backwards and rolled to one side. The creature shrieked again, its yellow eyes only a few feet away. Leia fired again.

" _Leia!_ "

She didn't know who called her name, but suddenly they were all there, Astarta shining a porta-light at the mass of black spiky fur that lay just beyond her feet. Her second attempt had hit the creature dead center between the eyes.

"Nice shot," Fett said, and a shaky laugh caught in her throat. Isolder held out his hand to help her up, his voice taut with emotion.

"Are you hurt?"

"No...I don't think so." She might have a few bruises on her backside, but she was otherwise untouched.

"First the assassins, and then the ship..and now this," Isolder said, holding her hand tight. "I seem to be constantly putting you into danger."

By the gods, he was handsome. She wasn't sure she wanted to marry him, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins was making her very appreciative of his looks.

Maybe she should sit down. "I am a little...bruised," she said when she could find the breath. "I'll call my shift over if you don't mind." She glanced up at Fett and the bounty hunter shook his head in response.

"My watch."

"Thank you." She drew in a deep breath and shook her head to clear it.

"You're sure you're all right?" Isolder inquired anxiously.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "No harm done."

 

* * *

 

Luke Skywalker strode across the landing platform toward the small ship, the wind pulling at his long cloak. A Mandalorian in scratched gray armor waited for him at the ramp, his helmet in his hands. Luke thought he recognized him. Wasn't he the same man who let him into Leia's apartment the day of her senate confirmation? He was friendlier than most of his sister's guards.

"Dyrk Veet," the Mandalorian said, offering his hand. He was young, probably close to his own age. His brown hair was cut so short it blended seamlessly into the stubble on his cheeks. "Welcome aboard," he said as they entered the ship.

"Thank you for contacting me." Luke followed him into the cockpit and Dyrk dropped into the pilot's seat, indicating that Luke should take the co-pilot's seat with a tilt of his head.

"Senator's orders. Anytime she's out of communication for more than twenty-four hours, you're to be notified."

"When when was she last heard from?"

"She comm'd over her final instructions before she boarded the transport to Hapes yesterday evening." He set his helmet above the control panel and glanced over at Luke. "Don't worry, Jedi. The Senator's a resourceful lady, and she's got Fett with her."

Luke was sure he'd heard wrong. "She took Fett with her? To  _Hapes_?"

Dyrk raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Did she give you the flight coordinates?"

He shook his head. "It was all very hush-hush. But there's only so many charted routes to Hapes. We'll find her." His hands moved over the controls and the ship rose up smoothly from the platform.

Luke closed his eyes, reaching out through the force.  _Leia...Where are you?_

It wasn't exactly a precise method of location, but he was reassured by the the things he  _couldn't_  sense. There was no fear or pain, so she wasn't injured or in immediate danger. She was more...unsettled. Things weren't going as planned.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were characters stenciled in red to the upper bulkhead of the ship. "What is that?"

Dyrk glanced up at the words. "Oh, that.  _Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la_. It means, 'no one cares who your father was, only the father you'll be.'"

"Leia told me that family ties and lineage were very important to Mandalorians," Luke noted, thinking specifically of his sister's claim that Boba Fett was instrumental in her senate appointment. "Or maybe that's just what someone told her."

"Yeah, well, the idea is this: your blood doesn't define you. Your actions define you."

"If only it were that simple."

"Maybe I'm botching the translation," Dyrk said with a shrug. "I never knew my biological parents. They were Death Watch. You know what that is?" Luke shook his head, and Dyrk continued. "It was a guerrilla operation. Bombings, hit-and-run tactics, that kind of thing. They opposed the pacifist government during the Clone Wars, and there was a fair number of them on Concordia at the time. My dad, he was killed in some big fight with the planetary guard, and my mom was arrested. She gave birth to me in prison and then killed herself two weeks later."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I was adopted by some good people, and grew up on Concordia just like a regular kid. Didn't even know about my parents until I was old enough to start digging around for myself. My mom and dad, they thought it would be easier if they kept it a secret, but I don't think it was. Not for me anyway."

Luke nodded. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. There were a lot of things they didn't tell me."

"Works you over, doesn't it?" Dyrk flashed a grin at him. "So.  _Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la_."

"It's a good motto," Luke agreed. He waited a few seconds before continuing. "I think Leia is on Tanaab."

The Mandalorian looked startled. "What makes you think that?"

Luke shrugged. "It's difficult to explain. I think there's a jungle. And some mountains. And a lake…but the lake is shadowed...It might be in the future. Tanaab would fit, and it's on the route."

Dyrk stared at him in silence for a few seconds. " _Haar'chak_. That's a handy trick. Can you find anyone like that?"

"No, just Leia. It should work for anyone with a force-presence, but I don't get many chances to test it."

"I guess not." He looked thoughtful as he brought up the navigation charts on the center console.

Luke hesitated a minute or two before he spoke. "You wanted me to suggest Tanaab."

Dryk's expression immediately became guarded. "Like you said, it's on the route." He glanced at Luke over the holo-field in the center console. "Are you reading my mind, Jedi?"

"No. All thoughts have emotions connected to them, and the more you try to hide something, the stronger that emotion is. You thought it would be Tanaab, but you didn't want to say it. You were relieved when I did. I could sense that."

Dyrk abruptly turned in his chair and leaned towards him, his eyes locked on Luke. "So what can you sense right now?"

"I sense I'm being mocked," Luke replied dryly, and Dyrk laughed.

"I'm curious. People talk about Jedi like they can fly, but I've never actually met one until you." He paused as if considering something. "So that's what trips your radar? Strong feelings?"

"More or less."

"Does that ever get awkward? Sensing things that people try to hide?"

Luke shrugged. "I've learned to control it, for the most part. For example, we could play holochess and I wouldn't cheat."

"Not a bad idea. It's a long flight to Tanaab. You ever play  _cu'bikad_?"

"Is that...like chess?"

"Infinitely better," Dyrk assured him, rising out of his seat. "I'll get my blades."

 

* * *

 

"Look."

Astarta raised her viewfinder to her eyes. Nestled at the base of the mountain was a deep blue lake, surrounded by a plank boardwalk and primitive round huts. "Your charts were wrong," she told Commander Beroya.

"That's not Kri'pkins." He paused. "The huts are empty. The larger building at the far end of the water has some heat to it."" He had scanners in his helmet. Heat-sensors. What else? As cumbersome as it must be to walk around in full armor all the time, Astarta was also beginning to see the advantages. He was insulated from environmental hazards, like temperature and weather, and he didn't have to swat away insects like the rest of them.

It also meant he was the only one with navigation tech. She was not used to depending so heavily on another being for direction. "It does not look abandoned," she noted. "Could it be a seasonal dwelling of some kind?"

"It's possible."

Astarta looked back out of habit, keeping an eye on Isolder. He and the princess were waiting at the bottom the ridge. They seemed to be getting along well, but she had a hard time reading Leia Organa. She was friendly, but reserved as well. A woman with many secrets. In that way she was not so different from the noble class of Hapes.

If only she could be a little more certain that the princess would maintain a true partnership with her prince, and not simply be a younger version of his mother.

Well. As her own mother used to say, "if wishes were speeders, every beggar would ride." She turned her attention back to the dwelling at the lake. "We should investigate. If nothing else, it is shelter." The Mandalorian nodded once and turned to make his way back down the steep incline. "I will stay with them," she said. "You can comm in when you are sure it is safe."

"She'll want to go. You and the prince can stay."

Astarta started after him, trying to hide her annoyance. Isolder might wish to go as well, but he understood that his wishes were secondary to his safety. And she would have thought Beroya would exercise more caution after the incident with the nexu.

It absolutely baffled her that he would allow the princess to stand watch, all alone in the dark. It struck her as negligence, or at the very least, laziness, but it was not her place to criticize. She would concede that he moved very fast at the first sign of danger, and he seemed to know her very well. She supposed it was possible that his permissive attitude towards his job was Leia Organa's preference.

"We will all go," she said as she caught up to Beroya.

"As you wish."

Astarta gave him a sharp look, almost certain that she detected a condescending note in his voice. "It is not as I wish, but you leave me with little choice. If the princess goes down to the lake, Isolder will want to go as well to protect her."

He stopped, turning back slightly toward her. "If he's so capable, what does he need you for?"

"I would not expect a mercenary to understand," she replied fiercely as she strode past him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well...this is certainly quaint."

Leia agreed with Isolder's choice of words. Whatever this place was, it was primitive by design, not default. The wood that composed the huts and walkways was genuine, non-synth lumber, from taller and straighter trees than the ones in the jungle around them. Someone had cleared this land, and someone had to be maintaining the grounds to make sure the aggressive native plants didn't creep in and take over.

They followed the lake's edge to the largest building. It was also made of wood, but painted a dark green and decorated around the windows and doors with intricate, laser-cut trim. There was a bio-metric pad by the door, conspicuously surrounded by the same trim, and a sign above it. She didn't recognize the language, but the symbol beside it was the galactic symbol for "service."

She glanced at Fett, who gave his opinion with a spare shrug. She put her hand out, but the door opened and she jumped back, startled. A large female Quarren filled the doorway, her three-fingered hands folded over her stomach. She bowed in greeting. "Welcome, Travelers," she said in Basic. "I am Otanaab Ungarta, owner and manager of the Veryna Lake Retreat. How may I be of service?"

"Greetings, Otanaab Ungarta," Isolder said politely. "I am Isolder Chum'eda, Prince of Hapes, and this is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and Senate representative of Mandalore."

The innkeeper's sleek silver tentacles quivered in response, and she bowed again, first to Isolder and then to Leia. "I am most honored to offer you hospitality, your highnesses."

Isolder inclined his head graciously in response. "Our transport was damaged, and we had to make an emergency landing about two days west of here. We will need food and lodging until the necessary repairs can be made."

"Of course." Otanaab gathered her robes around her. "Come, let me show you our villas."

Isolder offered her his arm, and Leia took it, following after their host. "Are we the only guests?" "Our clientele come to fish for Marwhale and hunt for Omniboar, your highness. It is the off season for both." The Quarren stopped at one of the round huts and punched in a code at the door. "How many villas will you be needing? Four? Or perhaps three?"

"Two," Isolder answered. "One for her highness and one for myself. My bodyguard will share my quarters." He glanced at Leia for confirmation that hers would do the same, and she nodded.

The door opened. It was all one room, with a simple bed and a mud-brick fireplace. A curtain concealed what was undoubtedly a toilet, and a bare shower head hung over a metal tub near the fireplace. "I'm afraid each villa only has one bed," Otanaab offered apologetically. "Most of our guests don't have servants."

"It is no matter," Astarta said firmly. "I will make my bedroll on the floor."

Leia studiously avoided looking at Fett. "I'm sure we'll manage. Thank you, Mistress Ungarta."

The innkeeper bowed again, and motioned to Isolder. "If your highness will follow me, I will show you to the villa next door."

Isolder sought Leia's eyes, and she smiled reassuringly as he and Astarta followed the innkeeper out. Her attention had strayed back to the bed. It wasn't really any smaller than Fett's bunk on  _Slave I_. She cleared her throat, suddenly aware that they were alone for the first time in days and the room felt very, very quiet. "What do you think?"

"Better than the jungle."

"I couldn't agree more." She wandered over to the tub. "And it has running water. Thank the gods." There was a long, thin mirror hanging behind the tub, and she grimaced at her disheveled appearance. She was sweaty and grimy and covered in insect bites. A bath was definitely in order, and the only thing that could make it better would be  _hot_  running water.

There were two levers and no symbols or labels. She flipped the lever on the far left and cold water abruptly spurted out of the showerhead, which was unfortunately positioned directly over her head. The water was  _very_  cold. "Seven hells!" she swore, flipping the switch off and shivering as cold drops of water ran down her neck and under her clothing. She flipped the other switch, leaning out of the way this time, but nothing happened. She tilted her head back to look up at the showerhead and realized that one of the tubes connected to it had started to glow red.

Cautiously she flipped the left switch again, and stuck her fingers under the spray. Hot water. Her life was complete.

She stripped off her fatigues and bent over the tub, happily playing with the heat lever and adjusting the water's temperature. This was going to feel so  _kriffing_  good. She glanced up at the mirror again and nearly jumped out of her skin. Fett was standing right behind her, his gloved hand hovering barely an inch above her naked back.

Oh gods. He wasn't even touching her, but she could already feel his fingers trailing up her spine, curling around the back of her neck. She was frozen, staring at that damn reflection. Certainly she had made no commitment to Isolder, but having sex with Fett on the sly still seemed a little unfair. For that matter, was it fair to Fett to carry on having sex with him while she was contemplating a relationship with another man?

She shut her eyes for a moment. Fett was many things, but sentimental wasn't one of them. If he wanted this, and she wanted this, why complicate things? She opened her eyes and tried to smile, but the bounty hunter was gone. She turned just in time to see him open the door.

"Hey," she said, flustered. "Where are you going?"

He walked out without responding. She started to follow him before she remember she was naked and couldn't very well go charging after him. "Fine," she said to an empty room. "Be that way."

 

* * *

 

He wondered how cold the lake water was. Cold enough, probably, but Fett kept walking. He could still see the water dripping down from her hair, one fat drop running around her ear and tracing down over her shoulder to the curve of her breast.

He wanted her right then and there, bent over the tub.  _Fierfek_.

He was used to wanting her. He was used to having her, to being wanted and welcomed in return. But whatever that look was on her face, it sure as hell wasn't welcoming.

Fuck the lake. He didn't need it.

"Commander!" Astarta's sharp voice was oddly welcome. He stopped and turned as the Hapan captain drew closer. "Where are you going?"

"I saw a rough terrain speeder in the shed next to the main building. I should be able to reach the ship in a matter of hours."

"Good," she nodded approvingly. "The prince will need his personal luggage while he is here. I will give you the codes for his quarters."

"I'm staying at the ship tonight," Fett informed her. "I'll bring back anything you need in morning, along with a full schematic of the damaged parts." He turned to go, but Astarta followed him.

"The prince needs clean clothing, and I'm sure the princess does as well."

"They'll survive."

The Hapan captain stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop. "The Quarren has a transmitter, but it's range is only as far as the next town. I will have to leave at first light to send a message to Hapes. You must be here to keep them safe."

"Fine. I'll be back before daybreak." He started to move around her, but she moved with him, standing directly in his path. She had nerve. He had to give her that.

"I would like a word with you."

"Make it fast."

She blew out an exasperated breath. "This is not just a job to me. I serve Isolder because he is not just a prince, he is a good man, and he should have someone who cares for him. Perhaps for you, this is just a job. But you are responsible for the princess' well being just as I am responsible for Isolder's and you and I must not be in conflict with each other." Astarta eyed him for a few long seconds before she spoke again. "Must we continue like this, Commander? Would it not be more effective to work together?"

He took his time considering his response. Eventually they would continue on to Hapes, and if he was going to dig up information for Leia, Astarta's cooperation could be useful. "Agreed." He said finally.

"Good." The Hapan woman nodded and stepped aside. "Commander."

"Captain."


	7. Suspicions

"That's mine," Luke noted. "Drink."

Dyrk lifted the battered metal mug and complied. "That's sevens and nines. Final round."

Luke ran a hand through his hair and studied the  _cu'bikad_  board wedged between their seats. "This game is  _not_ like chess."

The Mandalorian smirked at him over the rim of his mug. "I didn't say it was like chess. I said it was  _better_."

What it was was a drinking game involving small, sharp-tipped daggers and the strong possibility of bodily injury. "How many people lose fingers learning to play it?"

"Not as many as you might think. Most Mandos learn to play it as kids, and we usually don't play with outsiders." Something on the console chimed, drawing Dyrk's attention.

"But you're playing with me."

"I thought you might enjoy a game where you had to cheat."

Luke  _was_  enjoying it. Dyrk was absurdly fast with the small blades, but with the Force guiding his reflexes he was keeping up. At least until the alcohol settled into his bloodstream.

Dyrk pushed a few buttons and the data projector flickered to life. "Huh. Could be."

"What is it?"

"Veryna Lake Resort. Mountains, jungle and...a  _lake_."

Luke sat up, watching images of the resort circle around the listing. Leia was there. He could sense it. "Yes. That's the right place."

"ETA is about six and half. Looks like a hunting and fishing spot." He flipped a switch and brought up the navigation system. "Do you fish, Jedi?"

"You know, you can just call me Luke...And no. I grew up on Tatooine. The only fish I ever saw were holographs."

"Did you hunt?""

"Not really. We used to hunt womp rats in the canyons, but just for fun, not food. What about you?"

"All Mandalorians hunt," Dryk replied, flashing him a grin. "But most of my clan are miners. My dad is a mine tech, builds and repairs equipment. My mom was demolitions. Before the war, anyway."

"Was there fighting on Concordia?" Luke asked, surprised. "Seems pretty remote for the Empire to care about."

"They didn't, really. But they cared about Mandalore, because Mandalore had  _beskar_ , plus all of the processing equipment and manufacturing plants. Problem was, not everyone wanted to work for the Empire. So they figured it was better not give us a choice."

Luke grimaced. "Yeah. I've heard that before."

"They were smart about it," Dyrk continued. "Have to give them that. They didn't just grab the nearest Mandalorians. They started with criminals and the loudest members of the resistance. They let the rest of us think we could avoid notice if we just kept quiet. When they needed more laborers, they started sending squadrons to Concordia and Concord Dawn. They figured that people on Mandalore would be less likely to interfere if the workers came from other worlds. And they were right." Dyrk leaned back in his seat and tucked his hands behind his head, his eyes half-shut. "So one morning, they show up in my town with a proposal. We can either volunteer all the able-bodied men and women for a six month labor detail on Mandalore, or they'll turn our little town into a smoking crater."

In spite of his resolution not to drink any more, Luke reached for his cup. "How long were you there?"

"Three years." Dyrk opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "They had an awful lot of rules and the penalty was always the same. Thirty days additional. We assembled components for Imperial ships and landspeeders." A faint smile crossed his face. "You'd be surprised how many mechanical malfunctions you can cause with a few crossed wires."

Luke lifted his cup in a silent toast. After a moment Dyrk straightened in his chair and set his mug down. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Long days, poor rations… In the colder season, everyone was sick all the time, but if you didn't work, you didn't eat and then you got sicker. Every couple of months someone would crack and take a shot at the overseers, and then we had to line up outside to watch the firing squad. I saw one of my cousins die that way." His eyes fixed unseeingly on the board for a moment. "Sorry. That got longer than I meant it to. Final round, wasn't it?

"Don't apologize. We all have our stories from the war."

"What's yours?"

He hesitated, not knowing where to begin. "They killed my aunt and uncle. They didn't have to. They weren't part of the rebellion. Just farmers, trying to get by." He slowly set down his cup, concentrating on the simple action. "They raised me. I took them for granted my whole life, and then just like that, they were gone."

"Not gone," Dyrk reached across the board and grasped his forearm. "We carry them with us, yeah? We remember them."

Luke didn't respond. He was distracted by the other man's hand on his arm and the intense empathy in his gaze. It occurred to him that maybe he'd crossed the line from happily drunk to dangerously inebriated, and Dyrk was probably in no better shape. "I don't think I can finish this game tonight. You were ahead. Let's just say it's yours."

Dyrk squeezed his arm and let go. "There's no conceding in  _cu'bikad_. We'll finish it later."

"Okay." Luke reclined his seat and stifled a yawn. "Maybe I'll grab a nap, if it's alright with you."

"Go ahead. Plenty of time."

"Wake me up if you need me to...do something...or sense something. Whatever."

"Sure." Dyrk settled back into his chair, his eyes forward. "Sleep well, Jedi."

 

* * *

 

It was mid-day when Astarta left the communication tower at Kri'pkins and made her way back to the lake resort. Sunlight broke through the treetops in patches, and the birds called lazily back and forth to one another. Help was on the way. It should have been a reassuring thought, but she couldn't shake a sense of unease.

Everything had seemed under control the night before. When she returned to Isolder's hut, the prince was in a good mood and eager to talk. "This place is rustic, but it is beautiful," he noted, sitting crossed-legged on the bed while she laid out her bedroll. "Perhaps this is destiny, to be here where it is just the two of us. We could return every year, just to remember this time." He laughed. "But we may wish to bring a few things. Like a proper bed."

"Things are going that well?"

"I believe she likes me." Isolder smiled and shrugged. "If we can get past the assassination attempts, the crash landing in the wilderness and her reluctance to leave Mandalore...perhaps there could be more."

"I will find out who was behind the assassins," Astarta assured him. "And we will soon be on our way to Hapes. What can we do about the Mandalorians?"

"Leia might be more at peace with leaving if she could be assured that there were no hard feelings. When we reach Hapes, I would like for you to find out what would make a suitable and generous gift for their chieftain."

"I will do so," she promised, and filed the request away for later.

It hadn't been until she was on her way to Kri'pkins this morning that his words had returned to her in the form of a nagging suspicion. What if the Mandalorians had already decided on a course of action to prevent Leia from marrying Isolder? Could they have hired the assassins on Coruscant? They could have been instructed to make it look like an attack on both Leia and Isolder, with Commander Beroya showing up at the last minute to rescue the princess. Perhaps they hadn't counted on the effectiveness of the Hapan guards. Then there was the fact that Beroya killed the remaining assailant, the only one who could tell them who was behind the attack.

She very nearly panicked and returned to Isolder, but she had no proof of any of this, and there was still the matter of the ship sabotage to explain. Commander Beroya hadn't known which ship they were taking until she informed him that morning, which gave him less than two hours to locate the ship, wire the cell to blow and return to the princess in time to escort her to the ship. Perhaps it wasn't  _impossible_ , but it was close.

And whether her suspicions were justified or not, it was imperative that she contact Hapes and have them send a transport as soon as possible. Also, the princess surely had no reason to want Isolder dead, so as long as he stayed by her side, he should be safe. Continuing on was the only course of action Astarta could justify, but she wouldn't truly be at peace until she was back at Isolder's side again.

Now the sun burned hot overhead, and the air was becoming increasingly humid. Perspiration gathered on her skin and dampened her clothing. Astarta found it difficult to gauge her progress until she came across a rotten tree across the path. She remembered this from her morning journey, so she should be less than two hours from the resort. Astarta maneuvered the speeder through the dense underbrush, so focused that she didn't hear it a first. A faint humming noise in the distance. It sounded like a ship, but the people of Kri'pkins told her that they had the only landing platforms accessible to the resort.

She stopped the speeder and dismounted to investigate. It could be nothing. Perhaps there were some personal residences with landing pads, or the sound was coming from a generator instead of a ship.

The sound only grew louder as she moved further into the jungle. There was a flash of dull gray between the trees and she slowed down, circling to the right and keeping close to an outcropping of rocks. The noise from the engines should cover any noise she made in her approach.

The ship was tucked into a small clearing. The pilot was either very reckless or very skilled to be able to put it down in such a narrow space. A figure in a long, dark robe came around from the other side of the hull. Human, she thought, even though his face was covered by a hood. Astarta stiffened in shock when a second man appeared, this one clad in all-too-familiar armor.

Beroya.

Astarta took cover behind a large, moss-covered rock, her heart pounding in her chest. What possible explanation could there be for this? Beroya had no means of long range communication, which meant the dark-robed human must have been waiting here. Was it possible that Beroya had been in complete control over the location of their crash landing?

She took a quick look over the rock. They seemed to be engaged in conversation, unaware of her presence. She drew her blaster and engaged the scope.

Beroya's armor was different. The armor she was used to seeing was sleek and coordinated. This set was rough and battered, not all of the pieces matched. Why change it? Perhaps this wasn't Beroya at all, but another Mandalorian conspirator with a similar height and build.

Whoever he was, he was clearly well-armed, so it would be better to eliminate him and try to take the hooded man alive for interrogation. She was grateful for the time she was given to study Beroya's armor. The back of the legs were unshielded, as were the upper arms, and there was a gap at the sides between the breastplate and the jetpack. The first two would not be fatal and the last would be tricky to hit. That left his neck, just under rim of the helmet. It was a small target, but an effective one.

She drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. Her finger squeezed the trigger, and the blaster fired.

There was a flash of brilliant green, and suddenly the man in the black robe was standing between her and her target, a glowing sword in his hand. The Mandalorian raised his rifle and returned fire, a wide scattering of shots that ripped through the brush.

He was trying to make her panic and bolt. She flattened her body to the ground instead, her position changed in an instant from the hunter to the hunted. She could hear nothing over the noise from the engines, so she began to crawl backwards. They could reasonably assume that she came from the path, so they might head that way and try to cut her off. Her only hope was go deeper into the jungle and try to lose them.

The ship's engines cut off abruptly, and she paused, listening as hard as she could. Nothing except the usual chirping and squawking. She lifted herself up carefully, and her heart sank.

The Mandalorian stood a few feet away, one foot braced on a rock, his blaster trained on her. The man in the black robe was with him, his sword nowhere to be seen, his empty hand outstretched in a silent command.

Since it seemed she was not to die immediately, Astarta decided she would rather die on her feet. She dropped her blaster on the ground and raised her hands. Neither of them tried to stop her from standing.

The man in black lowered his hood. He was young, with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He looked her over with a frown. "You're Hapan, aren't you?"

She lifted her chin defiantly. "I am Astarta, Captain of Prince Isolder's guard."

He visibly relaxed and motioned for the Mandalorian to lower his blaster. "I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Leia Organa's brother."

She was deeply relieved that she was not going to die, but that relief was tempered by the knowledge that she had fired upon the princess' brother and his bodyguard. "My apologies, Lord Skywalker. I thought no one knew of our location."

"It's just 'Luke,'" he said. "I can sense Leia's presence through the Force. Is she at the resort?"

"Yes. With my prince and Commander Beroya."

He blinked. "Who?"

The Mandalorian made a noise in his throat. "You know him."

"Oh."

Astarta retrieved her weapon and holstered it. "I have a speeder near here."

"Oh, good." Skywalker glanced back at his companion. "Guess we won't need to tame a couple of wild boars after all."

"But you promised."

The Jedi gave him an amused look. "Next time." He nodded to Astarta. "Lead the way, Captain."

 

* * *

 

It was her idea to begin with, but Fett didn't think she was going swimming. Leia stood on the dock, her toes at the edge, peering down into the dark water of the lake. She wore a robe the color of ivory, the fabric slightly incandescent in the sun. Her fingers kept smoothing absently over the long ties at her side. "How big is a marwhale, exactly?"

He found an image and sent it to the holoprojector attached to his gauntlet. Marwhales were roughly twice as long as a human was tall. According to the species data, they lived off of bottom-feeding eels and other fish, only making their way to surface once a year to spawn.

Leia studied the image for a few seconds, then resumed looking at the water. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder in a long braid that swung when she leaned forward. "Can you see them?"

"Not with these scanners." In the 360 display of his helmet he saw Isolder leave his hut and start towards them. The prince wore only his swimming suit, his long hair tied back at the nape of his neck. "You didn't have to wait for me," he told Leia as he approached.

"I'm losing my nerve," she admitted. "There are some very big fish down there."

"The Quarren said they would stay near the bottom this time of year, did she not?"

"She did." Leia folded her arms over her chest. "It's probably fine."

"There is only one way to find out." The Hapan prince flashed her a brilliant smile and fell backwards into the water, creating a sizable splash. Leia laughed and brushed a few drops of water from her cheek.

According to the species data on the marwhales, to catch them you had to lure them using a specific type of sonic wave. Fett wondered how difficult it would be to create such a device, and if the fish could be lured outside of spawning season.

"Well?" Leia asked. "How is it?"

"Nothing has eaten me yet," Isolder assured her. "And the water is very pleasant."

"All right. You've convinced me." Her fingers pulled at the ties of her robe, but Fett caught her arm, and she looked up at him , startled.

"Look," he said, tilting his head toward the Quarren's house. Astarta had returned, but she was not alone. A figure in dark robes stood beside her, and man in Mandalorian armor.

"Who is that?" Leia asked, confused. "How would - oh, Luke!" As she said her brother's name, her fingers were already refastening her robe and she moved swiftly back up the dock to the walkway. "Luke!"

Fett followed at a distance, taking a moment to establish a commlink with Dyrk. "Pretty nice spot to crash," the Mandalorian said by way of greeting.

"Did you bring a transport?"

"No, it was just me and the Jedi. According to Captain Astarta, someone from Hapes is on the way." When Fett didn't respond, Dyrk continued in a cautious tone. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Why?"

"Well, not to stir up  _osik_ , but the good captain didn't seem pleased to see me. How  _are_  Hapan-Mandalorian relations?"

Fett wasn't sure how to answer that. He watched as Leia hugged her brother, then led him back towards the lake to introduce him to Isolder. The Hapan prince swam to the shore and rose up out of the water, the sun shining on his fair hair and water dripping off of his sleek, muscular body.

Dyrk gave a long, low whistle over the commlink.

Fett closed the channel and went to Astarta. "We need to talk."

She glanced toward the lake. "Will your friend watch them?"

"I think he can be counted on to do exactly that." He turned and went into the shed with the speeder, and the Hapan woman followed. "You were able to contact Hapes?"

"Yes. I asked them to send a transport." Her jaw tightened, almost imperceptibly. "The queen is coming to personally escort her son and the princess to Hapes."

"Is that bad?"

Astarta looked away briefly, her posture tense. "Commander, last night we made a pact to work together, but now I am concerned that you may have a conflict of interest." She gave him a hard look, as if she could pierce his helmet with her eyes.

As far as he knew, his performance had been flawless, but it wasn't hard to figure out the source of her revelation. "What did Skywalker say?"

"He said nothing. The princess was the one who alerted us to the situation."

Fett had to be careful to keep his tone casual. "When was this?"

"She told Isolder aboard the transport." Astarta took a step toward him. "You must understand that no insult was intended. Isolder did not plan to fall in love with her. It is unfortunate that she must leave Mandalore to marry him, but my prince is sensitive to their loss. He would like to make amends."

It was not what he expected her to say, but any sense of relief was short-lived. Her hand moved to her belt, a casual gesture that conveniently put her hand closer to her blaster. "And if there have been...actions against Hapes, these offenses will be forgiven. As long as they do not continue."

"Offenses," Fett repeated warily. "What offenses?"

"Do you deny that your people had anything to do with the assassination attempt on Coruscant and the sabotage of our ship?"

He understood now. She was attempting to buy them off. It was a bold move, but not a dumb one, especially now that she was outnumbered. "Don't confuse me with Mandalore," he said finally. "She works for them. I work for her."

There was a flicker in her purple eyes. "So. You have no knowledge of interference?"

"None." Even as he said it, he heard the  _Mand'alor_ 's voice in the back of his head.  _If it was me, I'd be doing everything in my power to make sure that trip to Hapes doesn't happen._

But this was an opportunity to gain the Hapan captain's trust, so he kept his doubts to himself. "Fenn Shysa isn't that subtle," he lied. "He would be more likely to show up in person and challenge the prince to a duel."

Astarta visibly relaxed. "He would lose."

Fett shrugged and changed the subject. "Where is the queen planning to dock? Kri'pkins?"

She shook her head. "The landing platforms are not nearly big enough. Perhaps she will have a shuttle fly her down to the resort. She will not wish to stay long." Astarta looked around with a faint smile. "This is not her type of resort."

"She'll have people with her."

"Guards. A few servants. We should inform our hostess."

"No other members of the royal family?"

"No, they do not travel together." Astarta turned towards the door. "I should tell you about them before we reach Hapes. Perhaps tonight, after they have retired to bed?"

"Sounds promising. I'll meet you at the dock."

"Good." She looked back over her shoulder at him. "I am glad I do not have to kill you."

"You should be. I'm not easy to kill."

She smiled at him, a slightly predatory smile. "Until tonight, Commander."


	8. Standing Guard

Dyrk found the lake resort interesting. There didn't seem to be any staff aside from the owner, but the Quarren didn't seem to need any help. She had an air of quiet efficiency about her, and she didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden appearance of two more guests, and the promise of more to come.

Shortly after their arrival she unlocked a hut for the Jedi and ushered him inside. Dyrk waited at the door, taking in the rustic furnishings. It was pretty stark. One bed and a basic 'fresher. No appliances, not even a caf maker. Luke thanked her, and she bowed, her broad hands folded. "And will your bodyguard be sleeping with you?"

Luke stiffened visibly. "He's not my bodyguard. I'm a Jedi Knight."

"I'll go back to my ship tonight, if the Senator has no objections." His ship had a caf maker. But the Quarren's assumption did make him wonder about the sleeping arrangements of the other four guests.

Eventually he went to join Fett and Captain Astarta, who were standing the shade of an overhang outside the senator's hut. The sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky, but it was still fairly hot, and it was better not to tax the cooling system in his armor. He thought Luke had be a bit uncomfortable in his dark robes, but maybe growing up on Tatooine gave him a higher heat tolerance. Or maybe Jedi could use the Force to control their body temperature. That would be a neat trick. Could he also keep himself from sweating, or from getting headaches? If he could suppress pain was it possible he could also enhance pleasure?

It was too damn quiet. Usually when he was standing guard there was plenty of chatter over the commlink, but neither Fett nor the Hapan captain seemed inclined to talk, and that left him with nothing to do but watch the three people on the dock. The prince had put on a shirt, roughly the same pale color as the robe the senator wore. They matched, like they were in some advert that called for two young, very attractive people laughing and talking in a picturesque setting. Then Luke sat down beside the senator with his dark clothing and sober expression and completely spoiled the scene, which made Dyrk like him even more. His sister leaned toward him as they talked, leaving Isolder on the outside edges of the conversation.

The sun dropped down to the peak of the mountain and the Quarren returned with a large basket. She served a picnic dinner on the dock, then came over to deliver three neatly wrapped portions to Dyrk, Fett and Astarta.

Fett turned slightly toward the Hapan captain. "You weren't here for lunch. Take a break."

"I will return soon."

"No hurry."

Dyrk tucked his meal into his pocket and engaged the commlink. "The two of you seem pretty friendly," he noted to Fett, who didn't reply. He tilted his head toward the dock. "In fact, everyone here seems to be getting along  _very_  well."

Down at the dock, the prince stripped off his shirt again and dove into the water. Hapans were thought to be attractive humans in general, but Isolder was undeniably a gorgeous man. A handsome face, an immaculately toned body and all the wealth and power of Hapes. It all added up to trouble for Mandalore.

He wanted to ask Fett what he made of Isolder's chances, but that seemed a little awkward, under the circumstances. It was no secret to any of the senator's guard that the bounty hunter had a regular place in Leia's home and bed, but Dyrk was less certain what his role was in all this. And it didn't seem very likely that Fett was going to explain it to him.

The senator stood and untied her robe, letting it drop down her arms. Her swimsuit was red, a striking contrast to her dark hair and fair skin, and it was fashioned to look like strips of cloth that magically adhered to her slender body. The way the prince was looking at her, Dyrk thought he was probably grateful to be half under water. She laid her robe over a pylon and sat back down on the edge of the dock. Isolder swam over and grabbed her ankle playfully, and she laughed and kicked, splashing water at him.

Neither of them seemed to notice Luke leaving the dock, but Dyrk did. "Going swimming, Jedi?"

"No." He glanced back at his sister and the prince. "I don't want to intrude."

"Too bad," Dyrk said with genuine regret. He wouldn't have minded seeing what was under those jedi robes. "The water looks nice."

"It does. Maybe later."

"Shouldn't swim alone, especially not in a strange body of water." He tried to keep his tone casual. "If the senator doesn't need me, I could go with you."

"Okay," Luke replied. He couldn't tell if the Jedi was putting him off or not. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Right. Well, comm me if you need me." Luke nodded and left, his expression brooding. it seemed that he was going to have to get him drunk again if he wanted to see the Jedi relax and smile.

It wasn't that Fett moved, not more than a slight shift in posture or a tilt of his helmet, but Dyrk had the distinct impression that he was being observed. "All right," he said over the commlink. "I'm not saying I want to marry the guy. I'm just curious."

"He's your employer's brother," Fett responded coldly. "Your  _curiosity_  is unprofessional."

"Unprofessional?" Dryk echoed. "That's certainly an interesting choice of words, coming from-" He stopped when Boba Fett turned his head, the cold, silent glare of his visor enough to raise the hair on his neck.

The tension was broken by a sound that started out like a hum and grew into a roar. Over the tops of the jungle trees a ship came into view, a massive dark shadow that nearly blotted out the twilight sky. " _Haar'chak_ ," Dyrk gasped. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Never seen a Hapan battleship?"

"I guess I have now."

Lights flashed as a small transport detached from its belly and slowly descended. Astarta rejoined them, silently watching the approach. Out on the dock, the senator pulled her feet up out of the water, stood and put her robe back on. The prince pulled himself up out of the water, but didn't bother with his shirt. He took Leia's hand and led her to the boardwalk as the transport landed in the grassy area in front of the Quarren's house.

Dyrk suddenly realized that Fett was moving in that direction and he hastily fell in beside him. The senator should have her people with her. Plus, no fucking way he was going to miss this.

The queen was an impressive figure. An undeniably attractive woman in full regalia, flanked on either side by equally attractive Hapan guards who stopped precisely when she did and stood perfectly at attention.

"Mother," Isolder said. "This is Princess Leia Organa."

"Ta'a Chume, it is an honor to meet you." The senator bowed gracefully, and the Hapan queen inclined her head in response.

"The honor is mine." Her Basic, like Isolder's was perfect. Not even a hint of an accent.

"Are you hungry, Mother?" Isolder inquired. "Our hostess provided us with more than enough food and drink."

"I've arranged to have dinner served in my quarters once we return to the ship. There is no reason to delay our return to Hapes."

"That sounds lovely," said the senator, who tactfully refrained from pointing out that she and Isolder had already eaten. "But I'm afraid I can't leave until Luke returns."

"The princess' brother," the prince explained to his mother. "He is a Jedi Knight."

The queen's eyebrows lifted marginally in response. "He is welcome to join us, of course."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Dyrk, would you comm my brother please?"

"I'm sorry, Senator. There's no answer. He did say he was going to meditate."

She nodded and turned toward Isolder. "He'll be very worried if I leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course." The prince agreed. One of the Hapan guards bowed to the queen and said something apologetic in their native tongue. The queen then turned and posed a question to her son. Dyrk had a translation module for a few languages stored in his helmet, but Hapan wasn't one of them.

"The shuttle cannot idle here indefinitely," Isolder translated for Leia. "We have an hour at most before it has to return to the ship to refuel. Do you think your brother will return in that timespan?"

"I doubt it," she admitted. "Could we go up for dinner and then return here for the night? Perhaps leave in the morning?"

"I suppose it is possible," the queen replied, "to change all of our plans."

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Tomorrow will be just as well," Isolder insisted. "You should have breakfast with him in the morning and say your farewells."

"That would be perfect. Thank you for understanding." The senator smiled up at him and took a step back. "I'll go change for dinner now."

The queen all but sighed. "There is no need for formality." Her eyes turned to her son. "I really would prefer to return to my ship immediately."

The senator blinked, her tone polite but equally firm. "And I would prefer not to go to dinner barefoot."

Ta'a Chume turned her cool gaze to Leia. "One of you," she said. "Go fetch the princesses' shoes."

It took Dyrk a moment to catch on. "Is she...talking to us?" Fett didn't answer. He turned his head just slightly toward the senator, waiting. She glanced up at him and nodded, just barely.

The bounty hunter turned and went to the dock, located the senator's slippers, and brought them back. When he handed them to her, her fingers curled around his for the barest second.

Prince Isolder held out his arm to help steady her as she put them on. "You look lovely," he assured her. The queen waited in silence, somehow managing to convey impatience in her absolute stillness. There was a thrum of tension in the air that made Dyrk consider for the first time that they were in an isolated place and badly outnumbered. Going aboard the Hapan ship just seemed like walking straight into the fire. "We're going with her, right?" He asked Fett.

"Yes we are."

 

* * *

 

Luke returned from his walk to find everyone gone. The Quarren came down to the huts to inform him of his sister's whereabouts, and then asked him if he needed anything for the night. Luke assured her that he was fine, and she withdrew to her house. He comm'd in to Dyrk's ship, but there was no response, so the Mandalorian must have gone with Leia.

He sat on the docks for a while, then went to his hut. He was almost ready to give in and go to bed when he heard the transport landing and went out to meet it.

Leia came briskly down the ramp, Fett and Dyrk close behind. "I need some fresh air," he heard her say. "I won't go far." If she saw Luke waiting for her, she gave no indication. She strode off into the dark, following the plank walkway that curved around the south shore of the lake.

"What happened?" Luke asked, not particularly surprised when he didn't get an answer. Fett stood there a minute, silent and tense, then turned and stalked off towards the huts. Once he was gone, Dyrk removed his helmet and shrugged. "It was...fine? Very impressive ship. The queen asked some questions about Alderaan and they talked about a bunch of government stuff. The prince will be down later. His mother had a few things to discuss with him."

"I see."

"She wants to meet you. Seemed very interested in the whole last Jedi standing thing." He scratched the back of his head. "Have a nice walk?"

"There's something wrong here," Luke said. "I don't like it."

The Mandalorian tilted his head to one side questioningly. "Some _thing_  or some _one_?"

"I don't know." He frowned. "I can't see it clearly."

"Maybe you need to relax." Dyrk nodded towards the lake. "How about that swim?"

"I don't think so." Leia was still visible, walking along the shore like a ghost in white. He wanted to go after her, but he could sense how much she wanted to be alone, and he had to respect that. "Are you going back to your ship?"

"I don't have to." Dyrk was watching him closely. "You okay, Jedi?"

"I'm worried about her." Luke tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "Normally I would trust her judgement, but…" He glanced over at the huts. Fett was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know. She's had really terrible taste in men lately."

Dyrk laughed. "So you don't like the prince?"

"I didn't say that. He's just not right for her." Luke didn't know how much he should say. "He's force-sensitive."

" _Osik_. Really?"

"Yes, but it's...different. Milder. Leia has a presence in the Force. He has a shadow. He probably doesn't even know."

"Huh." Dyrk folded his arms over his chest, his expression contemplative. "So what do you sense when you're around him?"

"Loneliness."

" _Osik_ ," he said again, this time with gravity.

"And Captain Astarta's in love with him."

"Now  _that_  doesn't surprise me."

"No, I mean she's really in love with him. She keeps it buried, but it's still there, shining through everything she does."

Dyrk stared at him in amazement. "This is fantastic. You're a one-man holodrama. What else? Does the Quarren have any secrets?"

Luke smiled and shook his head. "I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this. It's just been a while since I had someone to-" He stopped, aware of how pathetic that sounded. "Just forget I said all of that. It's not relevant."

"Forgotten. So what happened to him?"

"To who?"

"The guy you could talk to."

Luke shrugged self-consciously. "Leia broke up with him."

"Ah. I get it. " Dyrk nodded in sympathy. "Not fun to be collateral damage, is it?"

"We're still friends. He's just not around as much." His attention returned to his sister. "You can head back to your ship if you want. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Fett's around," Dyrk noted as he put his helmet back on. "Why don't you come with me? No sense hanging around here with nothing to do. We can play a few rounds of  _cu'bikad_."

It was a tempting offer. Maybe it would be better to wait until the morning to talk to Leia anyway. "Okay." He turned to follow the Mandalorian. "Maybe you'll finally win one."

"Keep talking, Jedi, and you'll be going for that swim after all."


	9. Revelations

To say that her dinner with the Queen of Hapes was interesting would be by far the understatement of the millenia. Leia felt as if she had been running obstacle courses all evening, dodging barbs and climbing over divisive political topics. Isolder tried valiantly to make the evening enjoyable, but by the end even he was exhausted, apologizing constantly with his eyes. Leia felt a little guilty for abandoning him, but when Ta'a Chume said she needed to speak with him about affairs of state, she seized the opportunity to excuse herself.

She knew from experience how hard it was to grow up in a royal family, how high the expectations were and how little room there was for error. She had often butted heads with her adoptive mother, Breha Organa, but there was something different about Ta'a Chume's relationship with her son. Something she couldn't name.

She followed the boardwalk all the way to the southeast side of the lake and then doubled back. She had hoped walking would help clear her head, but she still felt restless and uneasy. As she came up to her hut she saw Fett standing in the shadows outside her door, and felt a profound sense of relief. "I need to talk to you," she said. "Can Dyrk stand watch?"

"If he isn't too busy watching your brother."

"Luke?" She asked, confused. "Why would he be watching Luke?"

"He seems to enjoy it."

It took a moment to sink in. "Really?" He shrugged in response, and she shook her head, amused. "I would have thought a Mandalorian and Jedi would be a cultural taboo...Or maybe that's part of the appeal. Unfortunately, I think he's knocking on the wrong door. I've never known Luke to express interest in a man."

"You've seen him express interest in a woman?"

She dropped her eyes. "In one woman, at least. We don't really talk about things like that." She started towards the dock, and Fett followed. "This is going to seem like a strange question," she admitted, "or at the very least, a nosy question. You told me your father raised you to be a bounty hunter. Did you ever consider  _not_  becoming a bounty hunter?"

"No."

"Not once? Ever?"

"No." He stopped on the dock and folded his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"I was just...thinking. All parents probably make plans for their children. I know mine did. And in another life where there was no war, and Alderaan was never destroyed, maybe I would have become the person they raised me to be. Or maybe I wouldn't have. But the one thing I do know is that they would have loved me no matter what path I chose." She stared out into the black surface of the water. "Do you think it's possible that some parents might love their plans more than their children?"

"I don't see why not. Some species eat their young."

She made a face. "That's a lovely post-dinner thought, thank you." A cool breeze drifted over the lake. The water was black glass, perfectly reflecting the moon and stars.

"It's been my experience," Fett said after a moment, "that power makes two kinds of beings. Leaders and bullies."

Leia tilted her head to one side and frowned. "That's very black and white. But then again, I imagine you've worked for a lot of bullies."

"Bullies pay well. They're scared. And they usually have reason to be."

She turned her head to look at him. "Do you think Ta'a Chume is scared?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

He turned his helmet towards her. "You."

"Me?" She couldn't keep the skepticism out of her voice. "She barely knows me."

"She knows you could replace her."

Leia gave that some consideration, remembering the glacial eyes of the queen. She clearly ate, drank and breathed the power of Hapes, and anyone who threatened that-

It was an incomplete thought. All of her thoughts were fractured, a complex jumble of the past, present and future. She needed movement, some sort of physical activity to clear her head. She glanced sideways at Fett. "Can you swim?"

"I  _can_. I don't do it often."

"Would you like to?"

"You're not scared of the fish?"

"Not if you go with me." She pulled at the ties of her robe and opened it to show him that she still had her red suit on underneath. "I know you probably don't have swimming clothes with you, but you could swim in your shorts. Or naked, if you want. I don't care."

She stood there holding her robe open for what felt like an eternity, waiting for some kind of response. Fett was silent, but she saw the fingers of his right hand twitch, and her pulse jumped in her throat. "I want to swim to the other side," she said with deliberate casualness, letting the robe drop off completely. "Think you can make it?"

 

* * *

 

All was quiet as Astarta moved through the shadows between the huts. It seemed Leia Organa and the Jedi had retired for the night, both of their huts were dark and silent. Isolder had gone straight to bed almost as well. He would never admit it, but Ta'a Chume could be an exhausting presence.

As she came around the corner of the princess' hut, she caught a glint of moonlight on metal and stopped in her tracks. Beroya's armor and helmet were stacked neatly by the door. That was odd. No only was he supposed to be standing guard, they were supposed to meet to discuss Hapes. Perhaps he had handed off his watch to Dyrk, but that didn't explain why he would leave his armor and weapons unattended.

A thought occurred to her, and she raised her viewfinder to her eyes, panning over the lake until she saw movement near the far shore. She zoomed in, only to be surprised once more. It seemed the princess was not afraid of the fish after all. She swam well, better than the man with her, but he was keeping up.

Beroya was not as old as she would have guessed. His features were plain compared to Hapan men, but he was in very good shape. He appeared to be listening intently to something the princess was saying.

She held up one finger, then two, then three, and they both sank under the water at the same time.

Leia Organa was the first to come up, Beroya lasted a good five seconds longer. As soon as he surfaced the princess splashed him. He grabbed the top of her head and dunked her.

Astarta smiled. She had played similar games with her brothers when they were young. Just as she was starting to lower her viewfinder, the princess came up out of the water, her hands on Beroya's shoulders. His hand touched her cheek and then curled around the back of her neck as he kissed her with an intensity that could not be mistaken.

Oh.

Not like brothers and sisters then.

She dropped the viewfinder immediately and turned away, her eyes drawn unavoidably to the hut where Isolder was sleeping. It wasn't in her nature to keep secrets from him. He always said he trusted her with his life, and that bond was sacred to her. But she also loved him, and she would do almost anything to avoid hurting him.

She cursed the princess for putting her in this position. Customs might be different on Mandalore, but a member of the Alderaani royal family should know better. She took one last look at Isolder's hut and stalked off into the shadows. It could wait until morning. Might as well let him have one last peaceful sleep before he learned some harsh truths about the woman he loved.

 

* * *

 

The lake ceased to exist. From the moment his mouth touched hers, all Leia could see, smell and taste was him. She felt nothing but his arms around her and his smooth, wet skin against hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands grasping at his arms and shoulders with near-desperation as she kissed him back. He lifted her higher in the water, touching her breast through the tight fabric of her swimsuit. She shivered, the combined effect of the cool night air and his thumb brushing over her nipple. His mouth abandoned hers for her throat, and then moved lower as he tugged her suit to one side and bared her breast.

His tongue was warm and her rest of her skin prickled with envy. "Oh gods," she gasped, trying to be quiet. "We can't do this here." It was mortifying to think of sneaking into the hut beside Isolder's with the explicit intention of having sex with another man, but not as mortifying as catching some bacterial infection from having sex in a lake.

Fett turned in the water, checking out their surroundings. There was a row of huts along this side of the lake as well. "There," he said, indicating the closest.

"It'll be locked."

"I can open it."

There was no beach or boardwalk on this side of the lake, just a rocky incline and a dirt path winding along between the huts. Her heart was racing as she followed Fett up the bank. Leaving the water made her feel exposed, and she kept glancing back across the lake.

When they reached the hut, she flattened herself against the wall, trying to stay in the shadows. Fett took a quick look around and then tapped a number into the lockpad. The door opened immediately. Leia raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged. "I saw her open Skywalker's hut. She uses the same code for all of them."

Lights were out of the question. They clumsily fused together in the dark, heat building between them in spite of wet clothes and cold skin. Fett quickly found the straps of her suit and pulled it down to her waist, his hands spreading over her breasts in mute appreciation. Leia bit back a moan and pulled his head down for another hungry kiss. Her fingers traced his spine down his back and slipped under the waistband of his shorts, urging him closer.

She wanted to touch him as much as possible. For the past few days he had been barricaded behind his armor, out of reach, but now she could touch every inch of his skin, every familiar line and plane. She managed to pull his shorts down while barely breaking contact, then quickly dropped her suit down to her feet.

He was hard and ready, a deep shudder ran through his body as he pushed against her hand and an she felt an answering rush of heat through her core. His hand cupped the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling in her unraveling braid while he kissed her throat. She gave a soft gasp as his other hand slipped between her thighs.

" _Fierfek_ ," he muttered. "He doesn't make you wet like this, does he?"

"No," she gasped, pulling his head down to hers again. "But you do. And I want  _you_."

A sound that was almost a growl came from his throat as he picked her up, bracing her back against the door. "Say it again."

"I want you. Oh  _gods_ -" Her nails dug into his shoulders as he entered her and her legs wrapped tightly around him, mindless in her desire to have her skin against his. He shifted and drove deeper inside of her, and she cried out before she could stop herself. "Boba-" His mouth returned, hot breath mingling with hers as he began to move and Leia lost herself in the hard, steady rhythm. By the gods, she had missed this.

She leveraged her back against the wall, pushing her hips forward and meeting his thrusts until his whole body tightened and he came inside her with strangled gasp. He leaned into to her for a moment, his face tucked into the curve of her neck, and Leia closed her eyes, letting her head rest back against the wall. "This is ridiculous," she said with sudden clarity. "I don't want to be the queen of Hapes."

Fett lifted his head, a certain amount of wariness in his voice. "Are you sure about that? You're not just saying that because of...this?"

"You're good," she replied, dropping a light kiss on his jaw, just below his ear. "But you're not  _that_  good." Then she caught a glimpse of something over his shoulder and laughed softly. "You know, there's a bed in here." It was the same narrow bed as the rest of huts, and the mattress was bare, but it was a bed just the same.

Fett set her down carefully and turned to look for himself. "Could be useful." His hand moved down her stomach and cupped her between her legs, a not-so-subtle reminder that they weren't finished.

"Uhm," Leia put her hand on his wrist. "Let's go back to my place. It's warmer and there are sheets on the bed."

"As you wish, Senator."

"Ha."

She almost regretted her decision when she had to wrestle her cold, clammy suit back on, but they swam back across the lake and made it to back to her hut without incident. She was almost tempted to go knock on Isolder's door and tell him right then and now that she didn't want to marry him, but that could end up being a longer and more involved conversation than she wanted to have at this hour. Also, Fett had that look on his face, the sort of logistical contemplation that made her think that good things were about to happen.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging behind the shower and grimaced. Her skin was pale and grimy, and her hair was a tangled mess. She turned on the water heater for the shower and began to peel off her suit again. "I think I'll rinse the lake off." She looked back over her shoulder at him "There's room for two in here."

She turned on the spray and stepped under it, enjoying the heat of water on her chilled skin. Fett stepped in behind her and she moved to one side, watching as he ducked under the showerhead and then sluiced the water from his short hair with his hands. His eyes met hers in the mirror's reflection. "You're staring."

"Sorry. I feel like I haven't seen your face in a while."

"It's been three days."

"It feels longer." He got out and began to towel off while Leia undid what was left of her braid and rinsed her hair. "Maybe because you've been in Dyrk's armor." She mimed the t-shaped visor with her fingers. "At least when it's your helmet it's familiar."

"Speaking of Dyrk's armor." He grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. "I'll be right back."

She finished her shower and dried off, squeezing the water from her hair. She was just starting to rebraid it when Fett returned and set down the armor by the door. "Leave it down," he said, and she arched her eyebrows at him as he moved closer. "You're not a bully," he said abruptly. "You'd be good at it."

"Thank you. But I don't want it." She stood on her toes to kiss him, resting her hands on his bare chest. He pulled her tight against him and they kissed again, longer and deeper. When they finally separated, there was a moment of brief eye contact, and then Leia turned and went to the bed. She sat with her legs tucked up underneath her while Fett took a stoneware cup off a shelf above the sink and filled it with water. And then instead of drinking it, he set it on the table beside the bed.

"I'm not thirsty," she said, reaching for the snap on his pants.

"It's not for you." He caught her hands, holding them captive while he leaned over and kissed her again, pushing her back down to the mattress. His mouth moved to her throat, his teeth grazing her skin. It wouldn't be the first time he left a careless mark there. "Don't-" she started to say, then decided she really didn't care.

"Don't what?"

"Nothing," she said, running her hands over his hair and down the back of his neck. "Don't stop."

He gave her a skeptical look, but lowered his head again, licking over her collarbone and nuzzling into the curve of her breast. Her nails pressed into his skin as his mouth closed around her nipple. She arched her back, letting out an appreciative "mmmm" as he moved to the other one.

She was in such a blissful haze she hardly noticed it when he changed position, parting her legs and moving lower. It startled her a little when she felt his fingers between her legs, spreading her open, and then his tongue was there and she could only gasp, her fingers curling inwardly and reflexively grasping at his hair.

He'd never gone down on her before, not once. He was very effective with his hands and she really hadn't felt the need to complain. But now he was eating her out without the slightest hesitation and it was so  _kriffing_  hot. She squirmed in response to his efforts, her knees drawing up of their own accord. Seven hells, she could hardly breathe. Her hands came up to grasp the sides of her pillow, her hips bucking as his tongue hit just the right spot.

"Ahh-" she cried out, and the bed vanished beneath her.  _Actually_  vanished, because Fett abruptly dragged her off the side and onto the floor. There was something wet on her chest, no, wait, that was just the overturned cup of water. She looked to Fett in confusion, and his eyes directed her gaze upward to the fresh scorch mark on the wall above them. She hadn't heard a thing, so it must be a weapon with a silencer.

The good news was that silent rounds were low-impact, so the bed might shield them for now, but the bad news was that Fett's armor and both of their blasters were on the other side of the room. She picked up the stoneware cup in a futile attempt to arm herself with  _something_. Fett caught sight of it and something flickered in his eyes. He handed her the pillow that had also fallen with them and took the cup, a trade she felt very uncertain about, but at least he had a plan.

He turned away from Leia, crouched down as far as he could and threw the cup. Not at their assailant, but at the mirror on the wall. Then he was gone, executing a perfect roll across the floor through a shower of glittering shards to the cover provided by her luggage crate. A series of silent scotch marks followed him, on the wall, floor and luggage crate.

Godsdamnit. He was still a good four feet from a weapon. Then she looked at the pillow and understood. Drawing in a deep breath, she launched it over the bed in the general direction of the door. She only needed to create a diversion. She was desperately afraid it wouldn't give him enough time.

Fett came up on one knee behind the crate and threw something that looked like a small knife. She didn't see where it went. But a second later she heard the clatter of a rifle falling to the floor. And then the heavier thump of a body.

Her heart was pounding as she carefully peeked over the top of the bed. The shooter was female and human, in dark fatigues, a sniper rifle on the floor beside her. She was on her back, her limbs still twitching, a pool of blood gathering beneath her. There was a slender three-inch mirror shard embedded in her throat.

Leia took an unsteady breath and sagged against the side of the bed just as Astarta barreled through the door with Isolder close behind. The Hapan captain took a swift look around, kicked the assassin's rifle to one side and knelt check the woman's pulse. "Leia!" Isolder holstered his blaster and moved quickly towards her. "Are you hurt?" He stopped abruptly and averted his eyes, and Leia suddenly remembered that she was naked, Fett was barely clothed and the bed was still rumpled from their hasty exit. The impression given was...well, fairly accurate.

What surprised her was how relieved she felt. It was certainly not the most diplomatic way to reject Isolder's proposal, and might very well destroy any chance of an alliance with Hapes, but at least it was over. "I'm fine," she said as she pulled the sheet from the bed to cover herself. "We both are."

Isolder's gaze shifted to Fett, who stood slowly, his face carved from stone. There were small cuts scattered across his back where he'd rolled over the glass and the mirror shard had cut into his right hand. Blood was dripping down between his fingers and falling to the floor, but he seemed not to notice. He lifted his left hand and casually wiped his mouth, his eyes never leaving Isolder, and Leia's concern turned into exasperation.

It was Astarta who broke the silence. "The assassin is dead," she said, glancing at Fett. "I presume this is the answer to your question about who the target is."

"Perhaps she intended to kill the princess first, then me." Isolder frowned. "Is she also...Hapan?"

"She could be," Astarta replied. "Her clothing is nondescript, her rifle standard." She hesitated. "My prince, I think we have to consider it. The queen's retinue are the only ones who knew our exact location. There could be a traitor among them."

"We are certain it could be no one else? No one from Coruscant or-" Isolder's eyes cut to Fett. "Mandalore?"

"I haven't contacted anyone," Leia pointed out. "For all they know, I'm already on Hapes."

Luke materialized in the doorway, his eyes moving from her to the body on the floor to Fett and then back to her. His shoulders lifted and fell in a silent sigh. Leia raised her chin and glared back him, noticing at the same time that he was still fully dressed. "Where were you?"

"With Dyrk, at his ship."

Isolder looked up sharply. "Could he have sent our location to anyone?"

"He checked in with one of the other guards when we arrived, but he just said it was Tanaab. He never gave any coordinates."

"You are certain?" Astarta inquired. "No data was transmitted?"

"I was right there," Luke answered evenly. "Besides, Dyrk would never do anything to hurt Leia. He's very loyal. I could sense that right away."

"You can sense a man's loyalty?" Isolder inquired, clearly fascinated by this.

"To some extent. I can sense strong emotions, especially when people are trying to hide something."

"Then you can speak with my mother's people," the prince said firmly. "If one of them is acting on behalf of a rival faction, I must know."

"I'll do what I can." Luke's somber gaze drifted back to the body on the floor.

"I will ask them to send the shuttle back immediately." Astarta said with a nod. "There could be more assassins in the area. Perhaps you and the princess should go aboard with him while we secure the area."

Isolder nodded. "An excellent idea."

"Sending her aboard a Hapan ship to protect her from Hapan assassins?" Fett questioned. "I disagree."

"I will personally ensure her safety," Isolder replied, a little stiffly.

Fett met Leia's eyes. "No."

"I'll have Luke with me," she said, knowing he wasn't going to like being overruled. "Captain Astarta is right, and you and Dyrk are better equipped to go hunting in the jungle." She took a breath and turned toward Isolder. "Could you give me a few minutes, please? I need to dress."

"Of course." Isolder nodded to Astarta and they both left, with Luke trailing behind. Now that it was just her and Fett and a dead assassin, Leia let her composure drop. "Seven hells," she said, clutching the sheet tightly in her fists. "Seven  _kriffing_  hells." She drew in a long breath and motioned to him. "Come over here and wash your hand while I get the medkit."

"I'll take care of it," he replied flatly.

"You have shards of glass embedded in your back, are you aware of that? Get over here,  _now_."

He came, but he clearly wasn't happy about it. "You really think this is a good idea?"

"I have something to discuss with Isolder and his mother," she said pointedly. "I'd like to get it over with. If I'm incredibly eloquent and insanely lucky, maybe they won't close off all negotiation with the Republic." She turned on the sink and carefully took his bloody hand in hers. "I mean really, what can he do? Abduct me and hold me prisoner until I agree to marry him?"


	10. Home

The Hapan ship was everything that Dyrk said it was, but "impressive" was really only the start. The interior was more like a palace than a ship, with gardens and terraces and holographic "windows" that showed the scenic splendor of Hapes. Luke had never seen anything quite like it.

The queen's quarters were dominating, both in proportion and design. To reach her rooms he traveled with Leia through the queen's courtyard, the queen's audience chamber and the queen's dining hall, until finally they reached a circular sitting area where they were asked to wait. Leia sat down on one of the curved benches, her hands folded in her lap, the very picture of composure.

She wore a long robe woven with colorful threads over a sleek black bodysuit. Her hair was up, and dark stone jewelry hung from her ears and encircled her throat. His sister always dressed for the occasion, even if that occasion was a diplomatic disaster.

Luke remained standing, concentrating on his own task. He'd promised to use his powers to investigate the assassination attempt, and only when he was truly aligned with the Force could he sense all of the ship's inhabitants. Many of them had strong emotions, but none had the fear or anger he thought might indicate a traitor.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Leia spoke suddenly. "Whenever I got in trouble as a child, I always had to wait outside of my father's study until he called me in."

Luke smiled at that, struck by the similarity. Aunt Beru always made him wait until Uncle Owen came in from the fields. How interesting that two different adoptive families on different worlds with wholly different cultures could share the same parenting technique. He made a mental note to ask Dyrk if his parents did the same thing, and his concentration faltered.

He was grateful that the Mandalorians had stayed on Tanaab. He needed to stay open and mindful of the feelings around him, and as much he liked Dyrk,  _his_  feelings were becoming a first-class distraction.

The door to the inner chambers opened, and Isolder emerged. "My mother would be pleased to speak with you now," he said to Leia. "I will wait for you at the shuttle."

"You're not staying?"

"My mother has requested a private audience with you. We will speak later." The prince bowed smoothly and left.

Leia stood and shook out her robe, her hands smoothing over the stiff fabric for a few seconds longer than necessary. She lifted her chin and looked at Luke, and he nodded and followed her into the queen's chambers.

Ta'a Chume was at the far end of the room, a position that forced her visitors to come to her. She was a striking woman, with flawless skin and features. Her eyes fixed on Luke immediately. "This must be the Jedi Knight."

Leia bowed politely and made the formal introductions. "Luke Skywalker, this Ta'a Chume, the Queen Mother of Hapes."

Luke followed her example and bowed. "Your Highness."

She inclined her head in response. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Skywalker, especially when meeting a Jedi Knight is such a rare privilege in this galaxy. But for now, you will excuse us. I have an important matter to discuss with the princess."

"My brother is my valued counselor," Leia responded, her tone both differential and firm. "I would like for him to stay."

"If that is your wish." Ta'a Chume's voice was fluid and pleasant, a direct contrast to the displeasure Luke could feel. "You and I were both born into powerful houses, Leia Organa, but power can be a heavy burden. Our actions carry greater consequences, for ourselves and for those around us."

Leia smiled tightly in response.

"Bearing such burdens, a woman must also have her pleasures." The Hapan queen paused, her expression bemused. "I myself would never take a member of my guard as a consort, but to each her own."

A flush spread over Leia's cheeks, but she held her chin level. "He's not a member of my guard. He came as a favor to me."

"I see. Do you intend to bring him with you to Hapes?"

She blinked, confused. "To Hapes? But-"

"Isolder is in love with you. He insists that he has not changed his mind, even if you bring your lover with you." Leia was clearly stunned by this revelation, and after a moment of silence, the queen continued. "My son has always been very idealistic about women. He was betrothed once before, to a woman who was not nearly his equal and who would have been completely unsuitable as a queen. But...he was in love with her." She dropped her eyes. "Her death was very hard on him."

Even though there was no change in her expression, Leia's back stiffened. Luke wondered if she could sense the dark contempt behind the Ta'a Chume's words.

"I think it would be best," the queen continued mildly, "if your 'guard' returned to Coruscant for the time being. When the honeymoon is over you may find a convenient place for him at the palace. Or, if you find that one of our Hapan men catches your eye, I will help you make the appropriate arrangements."

His sister recoiled visably. "Has Isolder agreed to this?"

"He will be happier if he does not know."

Leia turned away, gazing at a picturesque valley displayed in one of the holo-windows. When she turned back, there was a sharp edge in her voice."You're his  _mother_. How can you have so little concern for his feelings?"

Ta'a Chume gazed back, impassive. "His mother is a queen. A queen with two  _sons_ , who cannot inherit the throne. My legacy depends on the women they marry, and so there also must be my greater investment. My older son was a great disappointment to me. In  _every_  respect. And Isolder…" She lifted one shoulder in a delicate shrug. "At least he knows his place. He will be a good husband, I have seen to that. And you may have what it takes to be a queen, Leia Organa." She tilted her head to one side, her eyes cool and assessing. "Time will tell."

 

* * *

 

 

Dyrk spent the hours before dawn in the jungle with Fett and Captain Astarta, but their search was fruitless. The assassin left no camp, no stashed communications equipment, no means of transportation. By the time they returned to the resort, the sun was rising, and Dyrk was beginning to notice a distinct rumbling in his stomach.

He was about to break out emergency rations when the Quarren came down to the huts with food, which she served on one of the outdoor tables under the mild morning sun. She also brought the news that the Hapans had removed the assassin's corpse and taken it back to the ship, which seemed to displease Astarta.

Dyrk was more than happy to concentrate on the food. There were thick slices of fried bread dotted with nuts and seeds, small boiled eggs and a thick peppery gravy. No caf, but a big pot of tea. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Fett removed his helmet and ate silently, his gaze drifting from time to time towards the grassy area where the shuttle would land. "I'm sure they'll be back soon," Dyrk offered, but neither Fett nor Astarta responded. The Hapan captain seemed especially distracted. She didn't eat much.

Not knowing the full story was driving him crazy. He'd been awakened in the early morning hours by an emergency summons, but by the time he got to the resort, Luke and the senator were preparing to board the shuttle with the prince.

He noticed right away that Fett stayed close to Leia's side, much closer than necessary, and she openly touched his hand before she entered the shuttle. Isolder seemed to have no reaction to this. "I missed something, didn't I?" He said to Luke, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"A few things."

It was Captain Astarta who briefed him on the assassination attempt. Fett was even less talkative than usual, so whatever was going on between him and the senator and the prince remained a mystery.

When the shuttle finally returned, Astarta was the first to her feet. Fett stayed at the table, but he stopped eating. Isolder emerged alone from the shuttle with one of the Hapan guards and the bounty hunter's eyes narrowed slightly. The shuttle almost immediately took flight on a return journey to the ship. Dyrk sopped up the last of his gravy and washed it down with a cup of tea, keeping one eye on Fett.

The prince spoke briefly with Astarta, and then she went one way while Isolder moved purposefully in their direction. "Commander Beroya, a moment of your time."

Dyrk stood politely, but Fett was clearly done with formalities. He remained seated, his cold gaze fixed on the prince. "Go ahead."

"Perhaps we could speak in private."

"If you have something to say, say it." The bounty hunter leaned back in his seat. "I'm a busy man."

Dyrk coughed unconvincingly, and sat down again, reaching for his cup. The Hapan prince regarded Fett soberly for a moment before speaking. "Astarta and I share a strong bond. We have been through much together, and I know I can trust her with my life, just as she can trust me with hers. She cares for me, and she excels at her job because of it. But there have always been boundaries. I am still the crown prince of Hapes, and she is still my employee. To cross those boundaries would be...unfair." Isolder hesitated. "Any man can love a princess, especially one as extraordinary as Leia. But any man can not marry a princess."

"Who says I want to marry her?"

Isolder relaxed slightly. "Astarta tells me you were once a mercenary. This is good. Mercenaries are practical beings, not sentimental ones. I will give you five million credits if you will leave today and never contact her again."

Dyrk almost choked on his tea. The prince continued, clearly feeling the need to make his case. "She will want for nothing in Hapes. She will have the life she was born to have, and I will devote myself completely to her happiness."

Fett gave no sign of being impressed. "I have a contract to fulfill."

"Six million."

" _Osik_ ," Dyrk muttered, setting down his cup before he dropped it. "Look, can I say something here?" He decided there was no sense in waiting for permission he was unlikely to get. He pushed his empty plate back and leaned towards the Hapan prince. "First of all, you're wasting your breath trying to buy him off. Second, love isn't about being  _happy_. Love is about knowing that someone has your back, no matter what. If you've got that with Captain Astarta,  _haar'chak_ , why not marry  _her_?"

Isolder stared at him in shocked silence, as if a tree or a stone had suddenly come to life and begun speaking. "You...you cannot-" he broke off as he caught sight of the shuttle descending once more. There was a flicker of surprise on his handsome face. "This is none of your concern," he managed to say before he turned on his heel and strode off toward the landing site.

Dyrk glanced at Fett as he stood, but the bounty hunter didn't move. Instead he picked up his own cup of tea, watching Dyrk with a sort of speculative interest.

Two guards emerged from the shuttle, and stood at attention on either side of the hatch while the senator exited with Luke close behind. Dyrk started towards them just as Isolder reached Leia. "I wasn't expecting you to return so quickly."

The senator smiled wryly. "When it came down to it, there really wasn't much to say."

"I apologize for not meeting you in the docking bay. I was going to have your things packed up and taken aboard. I know my mother would like to depart as soon as possible."

"Yes, she does, and I  _certainly_  wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Isolder took her hands. "She doesn't warm to new people easily, but she knows I love you. And she trusts my judgement."

"I think you might be wrong about that." Luke said.

"Luke," the senator said in a quiet, firm voice before turning her attention back to Isolder. "I need to talk to you." Her gaze swept over the Hapan guards. "Somewhere private. Can we take a walk?"

"I know what you're going to say," Isolder replied hastily. "As I told you before, it doesn't change anything. In time-"

"Just hear me out," she insisted. She pulled on his hands, and after a moment he acquiesced, letting her lead him toward the boardwalk that curled around south shore of the lake.

Dyrk looked at Luke, not sure if he should follow.

"Stay here." The Jedi looked down at his feet for a few minutes, waiting for his sister and the prince to gain some distance. When they were well out of earshot, he made eye contact with Dyrk and began to walk backwards towards the huts. "Come on. I'll fill you in."

" _Thank you_."

 

* * *

 

 

It was a relief to see Leia disembark from the shuttle. If she failed to return, Fett had several contingency plans in mind, but waiting was always the hardest part.

He stayed at the table long after he'd finished his meal because it provided a good vantage point. He could see Leia and Isolder on the boardwalk, Dyrk and Skywalker by the huts, and Astarta conferring with one of the Hapan guards behind the shuttle.

After a few minutes, the captain moved in his direction, her face troubled. "They did a bioscan and found an I.D.," she announced in a low voice. "The assassin was Hapan."

Fett stood slowly and picked up his helmet. "Someone really wants you to look for a suspect on Hapes." He put it on, using the visor's enhanced display to track Leia and Isolder as they strolled along the edge of the lake.

"It is a little too convenient," Astarta agreed. "The queen's sisters are greedy and ambitious, but they are Hapan nobles. They would not make it so obvious." She paused, and smiled grimly. "Perhaps if I returned to the transport and searched the engine room, I would find a scrap of cloth from a Hapan robe."

She had a point. The other attacks were completely unsubtle, the locations uncontrolled, the agents disposable. Only the ship sabotage failed to point to Hapes.

He checked in on Leia's progress. She and Isolder had stopped walking and she was speaking to him, making earnest gestures with her hands. The prince was shaking his head.

His gaze drifted to the right, where Dyrk was talking to Skywalker. He laughed at something the Jedi said, and then covered his mouth with his gloved hand as if he couldn't believe it. Fett was beginning to think it was mistake to recruit someone so young. He had the skills, but his speech to Isolder seemed to indicate an abnormal level of interest in all this.

On the boardwalk, it looked like it was Isolder's turn to talk. Leia was still, her hands clasped in front of her while Isolder paced around her, making his case. He stopped and turned to face her, his hands outstretched with his palms up. She looked away, one hand came up to tuck a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded reluctantly.

Fett's attention strayed back to Dyrk and Skywalker. Jedi were not as infallible as they liked to think. Like any sentient being, they could be blinded by their assumptions and they could be manipulated. Dyrk's interest appeared to be genuine, but just because it was genuine didn't make it benign. The origins of his relationship with Leia were nothing if not definitive proof that attraction could be both real and a weapon.

He waited until Dyrk looked his way, then jerked his head toward the dock. The Mandalorian excused himself with a "one minute" gesture and walked away from the Jedi, shaking his head and grinning.

Isolder had turned away from Leia and seemed to be staring down at the lake, his hands on the railing. She came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, and after a moment he put his hand over hers and turned back towards her. He brought her hand up to his lips and Leia looked away.  _Fierfek_ , how long did it take to tell someone you didn't want to marry them?

"Is there an ETD yet?" Dyrk asked as he joined him on the dock. "We can all fit in my ship, but it'll be tight. The senator might have to sit on your lap. Or you could sit in hers."

"Do you know why I hired you?"

Dyrk's smile faltered, but his tone stayed light. "Because we have the same boot size?"

"I'll ask again. Do you know why I hired  _you_?"

"Split duty, wasn't it? The  _Mand'alor_  picked Kivin and Atin, you picked me and Adira."

"Adira was an easy choice. Her clan backed Leia from the start. Neither of you had any debts or ties to Mandalore. That was important. I wanted her to be surrounded by people who would be loyal to her first." Dyrk looked down at his helmet, turning it absently in his hands. "But the main reason I hired you," Fett continued, "was for your reputation. It's always good to have a tech along, and people told me you were one of the best."

Dyrk said nothing, but his weight shifted almost imperceptibly into a defensive stance. The silence hung heavy in the air between them. "You could have blown the ship apart," Fett said in a quiet, carefully controlled tone. "You could have  _killed_  her."

The young Mandalorian met his gaze defiantly. "I didn't get that reputation by accident. Control panels can lie. A few pops in the stabilizers, a dead switch on a fuel cell…" He shrugged. "Any pilot would have landed. And most would have shit themselves first."

The realization struck him hard. "You faked it."

"It's always easier to pull the fire alarm than start an actual fire."

Fett wasn't sure at that moment if he was more impressed or pissed off. "I hope Shysa paid well for that."

"I wasn't paid."

"You didn't waste my time trying to deny it. That works in your favor. Start lying to me now and this conversation is going to end badly for you."

"Shysa wasn't involved," Dyrk insisted. "And neither were any of the other guards."

"Why, then?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "For Mandalore?"

Anger flashed in the younger man's eyes. "You weren't there during the war, Fett. Maybe this is all fun and games for you, sleeping with a powerful woman and playing bodyguard when it suits you, but it's not a game to me. Leia is  _important_. Plenty of worlds fell to the Empire but only a few were  _enslaved_. You know why? We were out there all by ourselves and no one in the core, no one in the rebellion or the empire gave a damn about us. Leia has the skills and the connections to make sure that Mandalorians have a voice in this galaxy. To make sure we stay free. We can't lose her now."

"And you'll do whatever it takes."

"I didn't hurt anyone," Dyrk replied shortly. "I might have even saved her from becoming the prince's next murdered fiancee." He paused, looking up at the Hapan ship. "Luke has a pretty interesting theory about his mother being behind the assassination attempts."

"It's too obvious," Fett said dismissively.

"He thinks that's the point. Why would a Hapan hire Hapan assassins? Doesn't make sense, so it throws the suspicion off of her." There was a undercurrent of affection in his voice. "He's smart, for a Jedi." After a moment Dyrk glanced in the direction of the shuttle and continued. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now, does it? If she's not going to marry the prince, then the queen has no reason to cause trouble. Problem solved. Business as usual."

"Not for you." Fett turned abruptly and took a menacing step closer. "Make up something if you want. A sick mother. Urgent clan business. I want you gone."

"But-"

"Or I could turn you over to the Hapans and let you explain your little hotwiring prank to them." He paused a moment, just to let it sink in. "She trusted me with her safety. And I can't trust a zealot."

With that, he shouldered past Dyrk, leaving him alone on the dock. Their conversation had taken longer than he expected, and now he'd lost track of Leia. Isolder was now standing by the shuttle with Captain Astarta, looking remarkably composed for a man who'd just been rejected. Where was Leia? Tension settled around his spine as he sorted through various scenarios in his head. Astarta would have to die first, a fact he regretted.

Then Leia opened the door of her hut, and just like that his shoulders relaxed and his pulse returned to normal. She saw him and opened the door wider in invitation. "How did it go?" He asked as he joined her.

She grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He still wants to marry you."

Leia sighed, gesturing at the medkit still laid out on the bed. "Sit down. Let me see your hand."

He took off his helmet and set it on the bed before he removed his glove. There was a dark spot of blood on the center of the bandage, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. "The prince doesn't seem to take a hint."

Leia sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his injured hand into her lap. "That part I understand, a little." She paused as if searching for words. "When you're born into power like that, the price you pay is that your life is never really your own, and what you want usually doesn't matter." She dabbed a pad with antiseptic and began to clean carefully around the wound. "On those rare occasions when you might be able to actually have something that you want...it can be hard to let go."

She pressed a bacta patch over the cut and began to wrap a new bandage around it "I know what it's like now, to have a life of my own. To go where I want to go and be with the people I want to be with…" She tied off the bandage, her fingertips brushing over his hand in a light caress. "And I'm finding that's very important to me. And then there's you." Her fingers curled around his. "You're very important to me too, you know."

He didn't know. Maybe he should have, but the equation had always seemed simple enough. She was a princess and a galactic politician with a taste for unsuitable men. He didn't mind being unsuitable. He wasn't sure he understood being  _important_. He looked down at her fingers hooked together with his. "Tell me what you want."

Her fingers tightened, pulling just a little. "Can you get me out of here?" He looked up into her dark eyes, bright and intense as a flame.

"Pack what you can carry." He replaced his helmet and linked up to Dyrk immediately. "I'm taking your ship," he announced over the commlink. "You'd better give me the access codes so I don't have to break anything."

"You can't-"

"I wasn't asking your permission." He waited while Dyrk unleashed a few of the more colorful Mandalorian curses. "Look at this way. I'm leaving you here. With Skywalker." Suddenly there was silence on the other end. "The access codes?"

 

* * *

 

 

"I know it's a lot," Luke said as he and Isolder returned to the clearing where the shuttle and Captain Astarta were waiting. "But you asked me to use my powers to find out what I could. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this."

"It has not been...a good day," the prince conceded, with more graciousness than Luke would have expected.

"For what it's worth, I know what it's like to find out that your parent is a homicidal meglomaniac," he continued wryly. "So does Leia."

Isolder's face brightened slightly. "Yes. I'm sure she could provide wise counsel."

"You have to let her go. If she wants to contact you, she will. In the meantime, you have enough to deal with."

The prince looked up at the ship above them. "It is difficult to believe my mother could have hidden her true feelings from me. You truly believe she had my brother killed?"

"I truly believe she's capable of it. Her feelings about him were...very clear."

"And the assassins? The murder of my betrothed? You believe that was her as well?"

"I don't know for sure," Luke admitted. "You can uncover the truth if you're willing to face it."

Isolder looked conflicted, and Luke didn't blame him. He looked to Astarta, and the Hapan captain nodded just slightly. He wouldn't be alone. That was good. The prince turned to face him and inclined his head in farewell. "Perhaps you will tell your sister...that I will always remember this time."

Luke bowed his head and took a step back. "May the Force be with you."

Isolder turned and strode up the ramp, Astarta close behind. Luke watched the shuttle lift off before turning back towards the huts in search of his sister. Dyrk was standing at the edge of the boardwalk outside of the huts, leaning against the railing and looking out over the lake with a brooding expression. "Have you seen Leia?"

"Imagine she's with Fett."

"Oh. Have you heard anything about when we're leaving?"

Dyrk grimaced and scratched the back of his head. "Well...there's a small problem with that. They've already left."

Luke stared at him for a moment, putting the pieces together. "In your ship?"

"Right."

He sighed inwardly and joined the Mandalorian at the rail. "So we're stranded."

"I've got a friend who runs freight along the Parlemian trade route. Shouldn't be more than a few days."

"Freight, huh?"

Dyrk gave him a quick smile. "Yeah. 'Freight.' Don't worry. Not spice or anything like that." There was tension in his shoulders, and Luke could sense his unease.

"I'm sorry," he said. "About your ship."

"It's all right." Dyrk turned around, bracing his elbows on the rail as he looked around. "Not a bad spot to be stranded, really. Nice scenery. Good company." He met Luke's eyes. "Maybe we could do a little fishing."

Luke could feel heat crawling up the back of his neck. "I told you, I don't fish."

"Ever tried it?"

"Um...not really…"

"It's just that sometimes, when you grow up on a backwater world in the middle of nowhere, you don't get the chance to meet other fisherman, you know?"

"That's true, but-"

"And if you don't have anyone to go fishing with, well, what's the point?" Dyrk nudged his arm with his own. "I'll bait your hook for you."

Luke laughed, unable to help himself. "Stop. I got it, okay? No more metaphors."

"All right," the Mandalorian conceded. "Here's the thing. I like you. I think you're cute, and I'd really like to see you naked. But I can't tell if you just can't sense it, or if you  _can_  sense it and you're not interested, or if you're just waiting for me to make the first move." He spread his hands. "So, help me out. Which is it?"

"Oh, I can sense it." Luke looked down at the railing, picking at a splinter in the wood. "Like I said before, the harder you try to hide something, the stronger the emotion is around it. When I'm around you...it's pretty much  _all_  I can sense. And that's ...kind of a problem for me. If someone is angry with me, or afraid of me, those are strong emotions, but I know how to deal with them." He grimaced self-consciously. "I don't know how to deal with...this. Not just because I've never been with a man before, but because I've never-" he winced at how awkward it sounded "-been with  _anyone_." Dyrk absorbed this without comment, so Luke continued. "I'm not even sure how being a Jedi and being in a relationship is supposed to work. The old order had very strict rules about it."

Dyrk raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well, no one says this has to be a  _relationship_." He moved closer, his arm sliding along the railing, almost, but not quite touching him. "One thing at a time, yeah?"

Luke could feel how much Dyrk wanted this. How much he wanted  _him_. The air was saturated with it. If he could just let go and let that feeling carry him, maybe he would find that this too was part of who he was. But it was still a big question, one that would test many of his long-held assumptions about himself. "I can't. I'm sorry." He heard the Mandalorian slowly draw in a breath and release it. "I can find my own ride, if it's-"

"Not a chance." Dyrk turned to face him, stilling leaning on the railing with one arm. "I really can teach you to fish, you know. We have big lakes on Concordia. Me and my cousins go fishing all the time."

"That's okay."

"We've got some time to kill," he pointed out. "And you just eliminated my first ninety-four ideas."

"Well…" Luke looked towards the jungle. "I did promise you a boar ride."

Dyrk's face lit up. " _Osik_ , yes, let's do that."

He couldn't resist asking. "Ninety-four? Really?"

"Try me and find out." Dyrk arched an eyebrow and grinned at him. "Let's set a few rules, just to make it interesting. One, the boar has to be alive and relatively uninjured."

"We have to  _find_ a boar first."

He held up two gloved fingers. "Two. We have to find two boars. I'm not sharing." He started walking backwards, lifting his helmet up to his head. "C'mon, Jedi. The hunt is half the fun."

Luke didn't doubt that it would definitely be fun. "Okay," he agreed, moving to follow. "Two boars."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, c'mon!" Fenn Shysa slapped the top of the bar and gestured furiously at the holoscreen. "The ref's got four eyes, don't any of 'em work?" The bartender shrugged, but topped off his ale in consolation. This was Fenn's favorite spot on any given game day. There were no seats at the bar, but there were always plenty of sympathy. The  _Mand'alor_ lifted his glass and then set it down abruptly when Boba Fett strolled up to the bar beside him and tapped two fingers on the surface to signal the bartender. " _Haar'chak_ ," Fenn said, a little startled. "I thought ya went to Hapes. Wait...are you  _drinking_?"

"No." Fett didn't remove his helmet. "I'm outbound for Balmorra within the hour. Just making a stop."

"Fenn!" Leia appeared at the bounty hunter's side, smiling warmly. "How are you?"

"A bit confused. Last I heard you were in Hapes tryin' to land some big treaty for the Republic."

"It didn't work out." She looked up at Fett, and the bounty hunter solved the lack of seating by taking hold of her waist and lifting her up to sit on the edge of the bar. Where everyone could see her, Fenn noted immediately.

"So…" He said, still trying to play a little dumb. "What about their prince?"

"Not my type," she replied lightly. The bartender set a glass of ale in front of Fett, who slid a credit chit across the bar and handed the glass to Leia. "Oh gods, thank you," she said, lifting it to her lips and drinking deeply. She looked like she'd been on vacation somewhere, her cheeks had healthy glow to them and there was an ease in her shoulders and back that Fenn envied. For that matter, was it his imagination or did Fett seem marginally less tense than usual?

The bartender tossed the chit back to the bounty hunter. "She doesn't pay," he said with a nod to Leia. "Welcome home, Senator Organa."

"Thank you," she said with surprise. She smiled and raised her glass. " _Oya_. I'm so happy to be home."

" _Oya_ ," Fenn echoed. "Home is happy to have ya." For a second he caught a glimpse of something in her face, something raw and painful, and then it was gone. She sipped her ale and looked around the busy tapcafe with an expression of contentment.

He looked down at his own glass and raised an eyebrow to the bartender. "Can I get on her tab?"

"You haven't paid your own in twenty years," he grunted. "So what's the difference?"

"Sure you won't have anything?" Fenn inquired, turning toward Fett. "Seems Le'ika's buying."

"I have to go."

Leia lowered her chin, looking down at him from her perch. "Try not to get shot." She didn't blow him a kiss, but she might as well have. The bounty hunter nodded once, his hand leaving the bar in such a way that his fingers brushed against the side of her leg. She raised her glass to her lips, her eyes following him until he was out the door. "So," she said. "How's the game going?"

"It's a robbery," Fenn reported after a quick glance up at the screen. "Grand galactic larceny of the first degree."

"Then you won't mind missing the end?"

"Likely not. What for?"

"We need to have a meeting of state," she said, giving the words a playful edge. "It's time to really sit down and talk about the future of Mandalore."

 

THE END

 

* * *

 

_Author's Note: And...that's it. Thanks again to **Madyellowduck**  for an fantastic prompt and to  **LadyPeter**  for being a fantastic Beta Reader. It was a challenge to write in the best possible way. _


End file.
